Otra Oportunidad
by EGBC
Summary: Después de Tercer Impacto el deseo de Shinji no pudo completarce... ¿que tal si se le diera otro?
1. Lo que todavía no sucede puede prevenirs

_Evangelion no es mío_

**++++++++++++++++++++**

**Otra Oportunidad**

Por: _EGBC_

**Prólogo: Lo que todavía no sucede puede prevenirse**

–"Me siento enferma"–

Shinji no pudo contenerlo más y empezó a llorar sobre Asuka. Los dos eran los últimos que quedaban de lo que una vez fue la raza dominadora del ahora aparente muerto planeta.

Ambos al fin encontraron lo que tanto buscaron. El amor de una madre.

Solo para perderlo de nuevo.

Aunque el dolor de perderla otra vez estaba presente, eso él pudo entenderlo. Pero, ¿cómo uno se puede sentir de haber aniquilado a toda la raza humana?

Cuando los minutos pasaron Shinji comprendió que la otra sobreviviente no había dicho otra palabra, ni siquiera se había movido.

– "¿Asuka?"–

–"¡¿Qué?!"– preguntó con un gruñido. Un gruñido de dolor.

–"Asuka… ¿Es-estas bien?"–

–"Crees que estoy bien… idiota"– Sus palabras fueron débiles al dolor que sentía.

–"¡Asuka!"–

El muchacho bajo de ella y la acomodo en sus brazos. Estaba flácida y no respondía. Las lágrimas cayeron una vez mas de sus ojos azules.

–"¿Shinji-kun?"–

La voz ni siquiera lo sobresaltó. La última vez que vio morir a Asuka dejo a la humanidad a su condena, ¿qué importaba ahora una simple voz? Sin embargo, giró su cara a la fuente de sonido. Aún con la visión borrosa por las lágrimas pudo notar al Primer Niño enfrente de él usando su acostumbrado uniforme escolar.

–"… ¿A-Ayanami?"–

La muchacha no reconoció su pregunta. Tenía una misión importante y no mucho tiempo.

–"Con intrumentalización nadie puede tomar una decisión. Todos ellos se quedaran ahí y no regresarán… Lo siento Shinji-kun"–

Parecía que el joven Ikari no escuchó lo que Rei le había dicho. Pero él lo entendía. Su vista seguía con Asuka ahora inconsciente, o tal vez… No ella tenía que estar viva.

Ella tenía que estar viva.

Ella tenía que…

–"¿Qué deseas Shinji-kun?"–

Sus ojos volvieron a mirar a Rei ¿Ella le había preguntado eso, o solo fue su imaginación? Viendo a sus ojos supo que no era su imaginación. Entonces entendió de lo que se trataba. Durante Tercer Impacto se le dio a elegir... y cuando su deseo de que todos regresen no podía ser cumplido… Aquí, el tenía otra oportunidad.

Pero viendo a la muchacha en sus brazos, Shinji solo podía pensar en una cosa.

–"Yo… Yo solo quiero… no verla herida"–

Los rojos ojos de Rei ponderaron eso. Solo había una manera de hacerlo.

Shinji retrocedió a Asuka cuando parecía que Rei no iba a decir nada pronto. Esta vez si le sorprendió cuando hablo.

–"Lo que esta hecho no puede borrarse, pero lo que todavía no sucede puede prevenirse…"–

Eso fue cuando todo se volvió negro.

*******

Cuando Shinji abrió los ojos casi cae al suelo. Le sorprendió que estuviera de pie después de desmayarse.

–"Hey, Shinji ¿estas bien?"–

Reconociendo la voz él giró rápidamente, que causo tambalearse de nuevo. Tuvo suerte que su amigo Toji Suzuhara le agarra los hombros antes de caer.

–"¿Estas enfermo o algo?"– y esa era la voz de Kensuke. Shinji estaba confundido, Tercer Impacto había sucedido y Rei le dijo que nadie iba a regresar ¿Cómo sus amigos estaban aquí? Sus pensamientos estaban cortados cuando escuchó la voz de Misato.

–"¿Asuka, estas bien?"–

Sin importarle nada Shinji giró de nuevo para encontrar no lejos a una Asuka también esforzándose en mantener su equilibrio.

Dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron mirándose fijamente durante varios segundos. Ninguno de ellos noto que estaban en el portaviones 'On The Rainbow'. Este era el lugar donde ellos de encontraron por primera vez. 

–"¿Asuka?"–               –"¿Shinji?"–

Misado miró de un lado a otro en confusión y preguntó

–"¿Ya se conocían?"–

**++++++++++++++++++++**

**Notas: Bien esta era una idea que tenía hasta antes de 'De depresiones… a lo que más temo'. No se por qué no lo había puesto antes. Ahora la he puesto como un descansó a mis otros fics. Antes que nada les dejo que ustedes decidan si quieren que lo deje como un one shot o lo haga una serie. Si, es lo que están pensando, como serie los capítulos se ligarían a los eventos del anime. Así que si no quieren que lo deje así y siga escribiendo solo envíen un REVIEW para hacérmelo saber. Eso haría que arreglara algunas fallas que tiene el fic, que estoy seguro que las tiene.**

Por ahora acá en Ecuador ya es madrugada y tengo un sueño del……… ZZZZZZZZZZZ


	2. Cap1: Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas

_Evangelion no es mío_

**++++++++++++++++++++**

**Otra Oportunidad**

Por: _EGBC_

**Cap. 1: Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas**

–"¿Ya se conocían?"–

            Shinji no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, porque definitivamente no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

            Asuka estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero al contrario de Shinji, su falta de conocimiento se volvió enojo.

            –"¡Tercero!... ¡Aquí!    ¡Ahora!"– Asuka grito. Ella quería respuestas y las iba a tener así tenga que sacárselas dolorosamente.

            Shinji cumplió obedientemente más por querer comprobar si todo era cierto que por su arranque. Solo bastó un par de pasos para estar enfrente de la pelirroja, ahora ambos perdido su desorientación.

            Asuka noto a los demás echándoles miradas raras. Con eso decidió agarrar la muñeca del joven Ikari y tener su charla lejos de entrometidos.

            Cuando Shinji sintió el toque de Asuka supo que esto no era un sueño, estaba tan absorto en la sensación que se dejo arrastrar sin oposición. 

Mientras Misato veía incrédulamente a los dos, Toji buscaba desesperadamente su gorra y Kensuke seguía grabando.

            –"¡Habla!"–

            Shinji se quedo viendo el puño enfrente de él muy detenidamente.

            A Asuka, el que no le prestaran atención era una de las cosas que más le disgustaban. Fue por eso que agitó más violentamente su puño enfrente del Tercer Niño.

            –"¿Qué estas viendo, baka?"–

            El grito hizo a Shinji regresar su vista a la cara de Asuka. Haciendo una toma doble dijo con un rastro de escepticismo.

            –"Tu b-brazo… y ojo… están sanos"–

            Asuka arrugo sus cejas a sus palabras, entonces lo entendió. Ella abrió y cerró su puño comprobándolo, luego llevo su otra mano a su ojo. Su cara se puso pálida. No podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo, todo parecía solo un sueño de algo como Tercer Impacto y ahora…

            –"… no fue un sueño"– Asuka dijo por fin como descreyendo de su propia conclusión.

            –"¿P-Pero cómo? Rei me dijo que…"–

            –"¿Niña maravilla?"–

            Shinji frunció el entrecejo momentáneamente pero prefirió no decir nada… por ahora. Asuka noto esto pero opto por la misma acción.

            –"… Rei me dijo que nadie regresaría después de Tercer Impacto…"–

            –"¿Acaso eres tonto? Si Tercer Impacto sucedió… ¿cómo es que estamos aquí en… en…?"–

            Asuka detuvo sus comentarios cuando viendo alrededor notó a lo lejos otro barco que tenia una enorme manta cubriendo su…

            –"Mi Eva"– 

… Eso exactamente.

            Shinji se acercó más a Asuka que ahora estaba de espaldas a él y miro sobre su hombro, y efectivamente pudo notar el mismo acorazado que transportaba el Evangelion Unidad 02 a Tokio-3 como el mismo día en que el se encontró con Asuka.

            Cuando Misato llego, vio a los dos pilotos bastante juntos. La Mayor casi y entendió mal la situación, pero noto que los brazos de Shinji estaban a los lados de su cuerpo y no en la cintura de Asuka como parecía.

            –"¿Interrumpo algo?"–

            _*¿Tal vez entendí correctamente?*_ pensó cuando Asuka y Shinji se apartaron negando con sus cabezas mientras se enrojecían al darse cuanta lo juntos que estaban.

            Con trabajo que hacer Misato fue directo al punto –"¿Así, que ya se conocían?"– preguntó de nuevo. Ella sabía que ellos nunca se encontraron antes o al menos eso decían los informes.

            Viendo a Shinji abrir la boca, Asuka supo que diría alguna estupidez como… la verdad. Así que rápidamente la tapo con su mano, que por cierto fue más un manotazo.

            –"E-mail"– Asuka contestó demasiado rápidamente mientras que Shinji hacia ruidos sordos por la mano de Asuka sobre su boca.

            A Misato no le satisfizo completamente la simple respuesta, pero como tenía cosas más importantes que hacer… ella se encogió de hombros y con un movimiento de su cabeza les indicó que le siguieran.

            Asuka retrocedió al joven Ikari y miró ceñudo a él de la forma: si-dices-algo-te-haré-sentir-haber-nacido.

            Sinnji solo cabeceó frenéticamente.

            Una vez que quitó su mano de su boca, Asuka escucho a Misato cortándole lo que iba a decirle a Shinji.

            –"¿Vienen o no? Veamos si podemos sacar la Unidad 02" –

            A la mención de su querida Eva Asuka solo pudo dar un entusiástico grito.

            –"¡SI!"–

*******

            –"El mar es nuestro territorio señorita, nosotros tomamos las decisiones aquí"–

            –"Esta bien Capitán. Pero si ocurriera algo no olvide que las decisiones finales sobre Evangelion dependen de nosotros"–

            –"Pero que guapa es"–

            Al último comentario de Toji el Segundo y Tercer Niño rodaron sus ojos.

            Asuka y Shinji estaban alejados de la conversación de Misato con el Capitán, observando con obvia fascinación las mismas palabras y hechos que ocurrieron hace lo que parecía ya tanto tiempo.

            Ambos estaban tan absortos que no notaron la nueva llegada.

            –"Hola"–

            –"¿Eh?"– fue todo lo que pudo decir Misato al reconocer al recién venido.

            –"Kaji, si no me equivoco no te he invitado a subir al puente" –

            –"Lo siento, Señor" – respondió este.

            Cualquier palabra más extensa fue interrumpida por un grito de Asuka.

            –"¡KAJI!"– Asuka salió disparada y abraso a Kaji herméticamente. Él estaba vivo y eso era todo lo que importaba. Todo volvería a ser como antes.

            Shinji miró a Kaji y sonrió. Una segunda oportunidad se les había dado a él y Asuka. Todos estaban vivos incluso Kaji que había sido como un padre para él y Asuka estaba… contenta, entonces ¿por qué le dolía verla así?

            Rechazando, Shinji dejó silenciosamente el puente.

            Con Kaji aquí Misato se iba a excusar pero viendo a Shinji alejándose la hizo detener momentáneamente.

            –"Bueno es mejor ya retirarnos niños"– dijo por fin.

            Con el sonido de la voz de Misato Asuka miró de la esquina de su ojo a Shinji alejándose antes que los demás. Esto le hizo desenredarse de Kaji lentamente (acción que agradeció este inmensamente) y estar a punto de seguirlo, pero se logró abstener.

            Viendo a Kaji seguir el mismo camino que Shinji y los otros, ella camino detrás del hombre sin afeitar preguntándose silenciosamente ¿por qué quería seguir a Baka-Shinji en primer lugar?

**Continuara…**

**++++++++++++++++++++**

**Notas: Como lo ven suelo ser un hombre bastante fácil de convencer (en algunas cosas). Antes de despedirme aclararé que este fic será un descanso para los otros que estoy trabajando así que es hecho conforme escribo sin ningún plan en mente, por lo tanto es bastante impredecible cuando saldrá el próximo capítulo, como se llamará o cuantos habrá, al menos hasta que termine 'De depresiones… a lo que más temo'**

Quiero hacer este fic lo más parecido al lado luminoso de Evangelion, claro que también habrá partes oscuras y misteriosas, así cuál sería su género: General/Romance, Sci-fi/Romance o Fantasy/Romance por el viaje del tiempo.

**_aline_****_:_ Gracias por tu review y lo siento por no poder hacer rápidamente los capítulos de este fic por ahora.**

**_Kyori Fire:_ Gracias es bueno saber que te guste como escribo, pero como dije antes lo siento no poder apresurarme.**

Eso es todo, el próximo cap sería mi primera vez que escribo una lucha con un Ángel por lo tanto el fin del episodio 8 y les agradecería si R&R este fic.


	3. Cap2: Una respuesta más

_Evangelion__ no es mío_

**++++++++++++++++++++**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

Por: _EGBC_

**Capítulo 2: **

**'Una respuesta más'**

–"¿… sigue siendo una salvaje en la cama?"–

El Tercer Niño golpeó su cara en la mesa a la pregunta de Kaji, obviamente se había olvidado de esta conversación. Los demás pusieron las caras más asustadas al escucharla también. Asuka solo lanzó un suspiro al aire.

Shinji miro de la esquina de su ojo a Asuka, desde su conversación ella le estaba dando el hombro frío. Ni uno de los dos prestó atención a los gritos de ultraje de Misato a Kaji, estando perdidos en sus respectivos pensamientos.

Asuka se levantó de improvisto, que por el giró de eventos, solo Shinji y Kaji se dieron cuenta. Con una última mirada al Tercer Niño Asuka dejo el cuarto.

Shinji abrió la boca para decir algo antes de que ella saliera pero se impuso silencio cuando notó que Kaji le quedó mirando extrañamente, al parecer él también se había dado cuenta a quien iba dirigida la última mirada de la pelirroja.

Shinji miro sus manos en la mesa preguntándose lo que le pasaba a Asuka, ella parecía tan 'normal' cuando conversaban, hasta cacheteo a Toji por el incidente en el ascensor. Mientras Shinji estaba absorto en sus pensamientos Kaji se excusó y salio del cuarto siguiendo a Asuka.

*******

–"¿… que te ha parecido Shinji Ikai?"– preguntó Kaji. Él y Asuka estaban mirando el océano apoyándose en una baranda.

El viento ondeaba fuertemente su cabello rojizo cuando Asuka se alzó de hombros. Su mirada nunca cambió del océano haciendo a Kaji preguntarse si en verdad lo había escuchado.

–"… y pensar que alcanzó 40 en su primera sincronización con Eva"– dijo Kaji a sabiendas que esto sacaría una reacción de la pelirroja.

–"… Oh el Invencible Tercer Niño con la marca de 400 % de sincronización"– su voz fue melodramática obviamente no queriendo decir ni una de esas palabras.

–"Dije 40 no 400…"– manejó a aclarar el espía en confusión a la reacción de la pelirroja.

Asuka se volvió a alzar de hombros y regresar la vista al océano.

*******

–"¿Que Capitán tan antipático no les parece?"– habló Toji, cuando él, Kensuke, Misato y Shinji subían una escalera mecánica.

–"Es una persona muy orgullosa… y creo que no nos toma muy en serio"– respondió Misato restándole importancia al tema. En este momento estaba más intrigada en que Shinji y Asuka ya se conocían. Mirando con preocupación al joven Ikari, que había estado distante desde el encuentro con Asuka, la Mayor dirigió su curiosidad al joven piloto.

–"Shinji, ¿desde cuando tu y Asu-…?"–

–"¡Baka-Shinji!"– la voz de Asuka interrumpió a Misato y causó que el Tercer Niño mirara nerviosamente a la pelirroja.

*******

–"… mamá…"– susurró Asuka cuando con su mano rastreaba el contorno de la armadura de su Unidad 02. Detrás, Shinji le dio su retiró sabiendo por experiencia propia lo que sentía.

El silencio tedioso se alargó más de lo que desearía el joven Ikari.

–"¿Por qué…?"– Asuka dudó, pero ella tenía que saber, tenía que hacer la pregunta que la estaba comiendo por dentro –"… ¿por qué no me ayudasteis… con los Evas-series"–

La pregunta revivo los pocos recuerdos borrosos de Tercer Impacto en la cabeza del Tercer Niño. Sin embargo, algo en su mente le recordó a Asuka muriendo cuando debió estar ahí para ayudarla.

La repentina sacudida en la nave interrumpió su conversación. Cuando pasó, Shinji se encontró envuelto en algo negro-rojo. Desenredándose, Shinji observó el objetó y encontró que era un plug suit. 

Sabiendo lo que esto quería decir Shinji iba a protestar pero se impuso silencio por una indiferente pelirroja.

–"Solo póntelo"–

Suspirando Shinji siguió a Asuka para cambiarse.

El sexto Ángel había llegado.

-------

Misato asomó su cabeza en el puente de mando.

–"¡Hola Capitán! ¿Quiere información sobre los enemigos invisibles y la estrategia para combatirlos?"–

–"Estamos en combate. No pueden intervenir personas ajenas"– contestó el Capitán sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Estaba muy ocupado viendo con unos binoculares a su flota de barcos siendo destruida, barco tras barco por un desconocido enemigo.

–"Es mi opinión personal pero eso es un ataque de Ángel"– murmuro mujer de cabello violeta.

–"Lancen los torpedos interceptores"–

En una voz más callada Misato expresó sus pensamientos –"No le servirá de nada"–

No hay que decir que ninguno de los torpedos dio el blanco.

De un nivel inferior Kaji vio como el Ángel destruía otro barco.

–"Con esos torpedos no podrán destruir el campo AT"–

Pensando en alto Misato dijo –"Pero ¿qué hace el Ángel aquí? ¿Será por el 02?"–

Durante todo esto ocurría Kensuke grababa la acción por medio de su cámara.

*******

La cápsula de entrada se incrustó en la espalda del Eva 02.

Dentro Shinji y Asuka estaban. Asuka fue la primera en hablar.

–"Evangelion 02… en marcha"–

Los mensajes de error rodearon toda la cápsula.

–"¡¿Qué?!"–

Asuka comenzó a murmurar algunas maldiciones mientras verificaba que causó el error.

–"¿Asuka?"– preguntó Shinji para que esta le prestara atención.

–"Ahora no, Ikari"–

–"Pero… Asuka…"–

Dejando momentáneamente lo que estaba haciendo prácticamente le grita –"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!"–

–"Err… ¿la interfaz no esta en… alemán?"–

Asuka solo pestañea, regresa la vista al panel y murmura algunas palabras indescifrables antes que corregir su error.

–"Cambiando la interfaz a Japonés… ¡Eva 02 en marcha!"–

*******

La salida de la Eva causó que el Capitán y Misato pelearan en el micrófono dando diferentes órdenes.

–"Misato necesito un batería externa"–

La Directora de Operaciones y el Capitán detuvieron su pelea al escuchar la voz del Segundo Niño.

–"Asuka…"–

–"Nesecito un batería externa, Misato"– interrumpió la pelirroja mientras saltaba con su Eva de barco en barco hasta el 'On the Raibow'.

Recobrando su actitud de batalla Misato dio las órdenes para esto.

*******

Con un último salto mortal el Eva 02 dejo caer su improvisada capa y se conectó el cable de la batería externa en la espalda.

–"Recuerda que solo tenemos una armadura de tipo B"– habló Shinji desde una esquina de la cápsula.

–"Solo necesito el cuchillo"– Shinji notó la arrogancia en la voz de Asuka, que por algún raro motivo le hizo sonreír.

La Eva sacó su cuchillo y esperó por el Ángel que había asomado parte de su cuerpo a la superficie.

–"Es igual a como lo recuerdo" –

Asuka solo cabeceo en acuerdo.

El Ángel salto a la cubierta para embestir al rojo Eva. Asuka recordó que el centro estaba dentro de la boca y esperó que la abriera.

–"¡Asuka!"– advirtió Shinji, sabiendo lo que esperaba Asuka, cuando el Ángel nunca abrió la boca.

En último momento el 02 salta con una impresionante agilidad y velocidad evadiendo completamente al ser acuático que se estrelló contra la cubierta del barco. Lastimosamente al pararse sobre el Ángel, Asuka notó que la piel era muy lisa y terminó cayendo al océano. Segundos después el Ángel siguió.

*******

–"¿Asuka crees poder combatir en el agua con la armadura B?"– escuchó Asuka y Shinji a Misato desde el portavoz dentro del Evangelion.

Con una breve mirada a Shinji al recuerdo, Asuka dijo –"Solo mírame"–

El cable umbilical de la batería externa destrozaba los pocos aviones restantes en la cubierta.

*******

–"¡¿Cuantos metros de cable tenemos?... y que alguien localice a Shinji!"– dijo Misato al preocuparse en donde estaría en un desastre como este.

–"¡Nos quedan 1200!"–

–"¡Sujétense, nos quedan poco cable!" –

Cuando el Eva toco fondo provocó una sacudida en el portaviones.

–"¡Mirad un Jet-38!" – dijo Kensuke al notar al Jet saliendo a la cubierta donde estaba un peligroso cable umbilical. Esto trajo la atención de Misato y Toji.

–"Hola Misato"– se escuchó en el portavoz del puente.

–"¡Kaji!"– exclamó felizmente la Mayor sin darse cuenta de esa felicidad.

–"Tengo que hacer un recado urgente, hasta la vista"–

–"Aaa…"– fue todo lo que escapó de la boca de Misato escuchando esas palabras. Detrás Toji puso una cara igualmente incrédula que la mujer mayor.

–"¡Que te vaya bien Misato!"– fue lo último que se escuchó del hombre sin afeitar.

–"Kaji ha huido"– dijo Toji, a esto Kensuke puso una cara igual a los demás cuando terminó de cambiar el disco de su cámara.

–"¡El objetivo se está acercando a Eva!"–

*******

–"¡Estúpida armadura B!"– gritaba Asuka cuando esquivaba desesperadamente al Ángel. La armadura tipo B hacia que el Eva no pueda moverse con facilidad dentro del agua. Su frustración aumentaba ya que en cada enviste el Ángel abría la boca pero con sus pobres movimientos no podía darle al centro.

Silenciosamente Shinji se acercó a Asuka y tomo los controles con sus manos.

Asuka lo miró enojadamente –"¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!"–

Desconocido para Shinji, él frunció el entre cejo, que Asuka se dio cuenta por lo raro del evento –"Tenemos que detener al Ángel"–

Renuentemente Asuka le permitió acomodarse prácticamente en su regazo y estiró sus controles para que los dos pudieran maniobrarlos. Ambos esperaron silenciosamente al Ángel.

-------

–"Evangelion no se está moviendo"–

–"¡¿Qué?!"– Misato gritó. Estaba frustrada en no poder ver la forma de derrotar este Ángel y ahora esto.

-------

El Ángel, seguro que su presa no podía esquivarlo esta vez, abrió su boca para comerlo. Lastimosamente no sabía que con la sincronización combinada de ambos niños el Evangelion era más rápido.

Eva 02 abrazó sus rodillas haciendo un cuerpo más pequeño en el momento en que entró la boca del Ángel evadiendo cualquier contacto con las gigantescas mandíbulas.

–"¡AAAAAHHHHH!"–

Con un grito de ambos niños la Eva utiliza el cuchillo y atraviesa el centro como mantequilla.

-------

–"¡Eva 02 ha entrado en el objetivo!"–

Incrédulamente Toji murmura –"Quiere decir que se lo ha comido"–

–"Asuka, me escuchas…"– Misato fue interrumpida por un grito combinado.

–"¡AAAAAHHHHH!"–

Al reconocer la segunda voz Misato solo se pudo preguntar a ella misma _*¿Shinji esta ahí?*_

 –"¡Blanco ha cesado movimiento!"–

*******

Asuka suspira para luego sonreír a la tal vez más rápida victoria sobre un Ángel.

–"… lo siento"–

La muchacha mira hacia abajo donde un Shinji Ikari solloza suavemente. Ella no habla esperando que se explique.

–"No… no recuerdo… pero Eva… 01… estaba cubierto… con banquelita…"–

Era raro pero como si fuera su propia memoria Asuka lo recordó. La pregunta había sido contestada aunque en el fondo ella no quería que la contestara por miedo a la respuesta.

Miedo a que diga que la odio.

*******

–"Habéis tenido una gran fiesta, ¿no?" –

–"Intenté planificar una combate en el agua… pero esos niños se me adelantaron"–

–"Que extraño estas… ¿reflexionando?"–

–"¿Por qué te extraña? Hemos obtenido un montón de datos interesantes"–

Ritsuko abrió la carpeta con los datos de Eva y sus ojos se ensancharon –"¿Qué?"–

*******

Asuka empujo a Shinji que estaba escondiéndose de sus amigos. El joven Ikari pudo evitar una dolorosa caída por las escaleras mecánicas, pero no pudo evitar que Toji lo viera.

–"¡Mira! Van vestido igual"–

Shinji se encogió mientras Asuka sonrió afectadamente.

*******

–"… Es la clave para la Planificación Humana, ¿verdad?"– Rouji Kaji preguntó cuando estaba en una habitación oscura. Él se refería al embrión dentro de un portafolio.

Una casi sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Comandante Ikari cuando alzo la cara –"Así es… Es el primer humano. Es Adán"–

*******

            –"… Si, es verdad, aunque era una chica muy linda, era muy antipática"–

            –"Suerte que no la volveremos a ver nunca más"– se alegró Kensuke.

            –"En cambio tu, Shinji la volverás a ver por tu trabajo… Te compadezco"– volvió a hablar Toji dirigiéndose al Tercer Niño.

            Repentinamente la puerta se abrió causando a los tres girar sus cabezas. Toji se levantó de golpe (después de caer de su silla por la sorpresa) y apuntó con un dedo a la persona que acababa a entrar.

            –"¡Es ELLA!"–

            *******

Una pelirroja escribía su nombre en la pizarra del aula. Detrás de ella Toji y Kensuke estaban con caras caídas al contrario de Shinji que sonreía.

–"Hola, soy Sorhyu Asuka Langley… encantada"–

**Continuara…**

++++++++++++++++++++

**Nota del autor: Mi primera vez que escribo una lucha con un Ángel, espero que este bien, aunque debería estarlo pues solo agregué algunas cosas que la original batalla. En este capítulo vemos algunas cosas inconclusas del anterior capítulo: Asuka/Shinji después de Tercer Impacto y sus personalidades afectadas; solo ellos tienen el conocimiento de lo que pasará; la curiosidad de Misato sobre Shinji y Asuka no cesará y pondrá más personas en eso; hay cosas que ambos niños no pueden detener más por que no saben que porque no pueden; los puntos en sincronización en ambos es más del doble de lo que debería ser en esta etapa de la serie que llamará la atención en Ritsuko, Misato, Fuyutsuki y Gendo para decir los más importantes.**

**_D14852001:_ En el próximo entrará Rei y eso quiere decir que habrá un momento de Shinji/Rei y con todo lo complicado que será el conocimiento de Shinji de su verdadera identidad y agréguenle los celos de Asuka… Soy malo:) Gracias por advertirme, ya corregí algunas y espero que todas.**

**_Izumi_****_-Orimoto4:_ Tenlo por seguro :)**

Próximo capítulo, como ya dije nada estará confirmado en este fic hasta que termine 'Dda+t' solo que comenzará y esperanzadoramente terminará el 8 Episodio. ¡Entrenamiento de Sincronización! Y esta vez habrá más diferencias que la original línea del episodio.


	4. Cap3: Un peso menos sobre los hombros

_Evangelion no es mío_

++++++++++++++++++++

**"OTRA OPORTUNIDAD"**

Por: _EGBC_

**Capítulo 3: **

**'Un peso menos sobre los hombros'**

_#Clic#_

Asuka en la clase de deportes.

_#Clic#_

Asuka tomando agua.

_#Clic#_

Asuka abriendo su casillero y cayendo sobre ella cartas de amor.

_#Clic#_

Asuka en el vestidor de chicas.

_#Clic#_

–"Asuka, Asuka, Asuka… Pero que tontos que son. En las fotos no se puede ver el carácter que tiene"– Toji habló mientras que a su lado Kensuke vendía todas las fotos que había sacado de Asuka.

*******

–"Hola, Shinji… Guten Morgen"– el piloto de la Unidad Eva 01 atiesó al sonido de su nombre sin algún adjetivo agravante en esa específica voz.

–"Guten Morgen"– contesto Shinji, obviamente forzado.

–"Ohh, ¿por qué esa cara tan seria? Soy yo la que te está hablando"– la pelirroja pausó un momento cuando intentó golpear con su dedo a la frente de Shinji. Instintivamente Shinji retrocedió evitando el golpe.

Asuka dejo a mano en el aire e igual que Shinji quedó estática unos segundos cuando el sentimiento de déjà vu la invadió. No era la primera vez y ambos sabían que no era la última.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar su mente Asuka sonrió perversamente.

–"Así que debes estar alegre ¿no?"–

–"¿Hun?"– inteligentemente Shinji preguntó saliendo de su estupor a la pregunta de Asuka.

Lo usual era la ira por no entenderla a la primera. Sin embargo, la pelirroja solo siguió sonriendo –"Tu sabes, pronto tus fantasías se harán realidad"–

Maravillándose a la conducta de su compañera piloto más sin entender a lo que se refería Shinji solo pudo decir otro –"¿Hun?"–

La ceja izquierda de Asuka tembló de repente pero siguió con su sonrisa –"Yo, la 'Gran Asuka Langley Souryu' pronto vivirá en el mismo techo que… tu"–

El entendimiento amaneció en la cara del joven Ikari que siguiendo con sus monótonas respuestas solo dio un – "Oh"–

–"¿Oh? ¿Simplemente oh? ¡Arrg…! ¡No se porque me molesto!"–

Shinji miró a su compañera retirándose y dio un suspiro cansado. Bajando unas escaleras Shinji se encontró con su objetivo: Ayanami Rei.

******

            –"¿Cómo?"–

–"Sinceramente, no lo sabemos. No debería ser posible."–

–"Explíquese."–

–"Los Evangelios están diseñados para ser piloteados por un específico piloto. Si el piloto se cambia así también todos los datos de la configuración de sincronización del anterior piloto para ser remplazados para el nuevo designado piloto. Si alguien que no es el piloto logra sincronizarse con Eva su taza de sincronización se verá dramáticamente reducida en el mejor de los casos y en el peor la Eva lo rechazaría poniendo la vida del individuo en peligro. En igual caso si además del piloto alguien más esta en la cápsula de entrada los pensamientos del extraño causarían anomalías en la sincronización del piloto como ya se pudo ver en el incidente con el 4to Ángel. Sin embargo aquí tenemos todo lo contrario"–

Por primera vez Sub-Comandante Fuyutsuki habló con carpeta en mano –"Un 200% de sincronización. No solo se le da una perfecta sincronización de 100% a cada uno sino que el porcentaje de pérdida al estar dos en la cápsula de entrada es de 0%. No hay… alguna hipótesis."–

Dra. Ritsuko Akagi agitó su cabeza –"Como dije, no debería ser posible. Solo hay una posibilidad del porque los pensamientos de ambos no redujeron la taza de sincronización pero la aumentaron."–

–"¿Cuál?"– De nuevo el Supremo Comandante Gendo Ikari preguntó.

Ritsuko contestó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo –"Que ambos pensaran exactamente en lo mismo"–

*******

–"¿Rei?"–

La Primer Niño alzó su vista de su libro a la cara de Shinji. 

–"Piloto Ikari"– ella lo reconoció.

–"Yo…"– Shinji empujó las palabras para que salieran de su boca –"… ahh. Se que esto sonará extraño pero…"–

Enfocándose y olvidándose de su nerviosismo dijo lo que quería decir –"Lo siento… y gracias"–

Rei lo miró fijamente.

–"¿Por qué?"–

Las mejillas del Piloto del Eva 01 se enrojecieron en la turbación. Sabiendo que no podría decirle que lo sentía por tratarla como lo hizo cuando supo lo que era y que le agradecía por todo lo que hizo después de Tercer Impacto. Porque aún no sucedía. _*Y no lo hará*_

–"Porque… Uhn. No te preocupes, es… No es algo que necesites saber"–

Rei pestañeo, cabeceo y regresó a leer su libro.

Sobre las escaleras Asuka miró todo este intercambio con un seño en su cara. Dando media vuelta su rojizo cabello ondeó ferozmente.

*******

Misato miro la señal detenidamente. Si, esta era la dirección correcta. Suspirando alegremente siguió su camino pensando el buen día que era hoy por no perderse en los corredores de NERV. Eso era hasta que vio a su ex-novio abrazando a su mejor amiga.

Apoyándose en el vidrio Misato miró el intercambio furiosamente. Cuando Kaji se desenredó de Ritsuko y le sonrió a través del vidrio supo que lo había hecho apropósito. Exhalando contra el vidrio Misato prosiguió a entrar al cuarto.

–"Este tonto nunca cambiará."– Misato dijo una vez dentro. –"Hey tu, si ya has acabado con la entrega del número dos ya puedes irte de aquí."–

–"Me han encargado otro trabajo. Así que me quedaré un tiempo por aquí. Volveremos a estar los tres juntos. Como los viejos tiempos."– Kaji dijo sonriendo alegremente.

–"Que te hace pensar que quiero estar contigo…"–

_#Beep# #Beep# #Beep#_

–"… La alarma."–

*******

–"… esta vez los Evas 01 y 02 atacarán al objetivo alternativamente. Intentaremos que sea una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo."–

Ambos pilotos contestaron al mismo tiempo.

–"De acuerdo"–           –"De acuerdo"–

Dentro de su Eva Shinji suspiró. _~__"Simplemente has lo mismo que la última vez"__~_ fue lo que le dijo Asuka cuando le preguntó si tenía un plan _~__"Yo me encargaré del resto"__~_ ella terminó.

La última vez su derrota fue… bastante penosa.

Ninguna palabra fue intercambiada mientras los Evangelions cayeron en la playa. Con la confirmación visual del blanco ambos Evas esperaron la orden de Misato para interceptar al blanco antes que llegue a la desprotegida ciudad por los daños causados en la lucha del 5to Ángel.

–"Ataquen"– Misato ordenó.

Shinji apunto al Ángel mientras Asuka corrió a su dirección.

–"¡Cúbreme Shinji!"–

Cada uno de los tiros dio en el blanco. El Ángel ni siquiera se movió como si no fueran nada. Asuka llegó a lado del Ángel y con su hacha lo atacó. Al contrario de la anterior vez ahora se aseguró en atravesar el centro para eliminarlo e impedir que se separe en dos. Lastimosamente cuando el hacha llego al centro, el mango se rompió. Aparentemente había subestimado su resistencia.

Asuka miró incrédulamente el mango en las manos de su Eva.

–"Uh-oh"– murmuró.

Una línea blanca apareció por el camino donde debió haber seguido el hacha y el Ángel se dividió en dos.

Asuka y Shinji apenas escucharon el comentario de Misato antes que todo se iluminara de blanco.

**Continuara…**

++++++++++++++++++++

**Notas:** Mi confiable 'Oo' (Otra Oportunidad) que siempre está cuando necesito un tiempo para pensar mis otros fics. El próximo cap terminará el Episodio 9.

**_amy_tk_****_:_ Aquí está y gracias por tu comentario.**

**_Pi3:_** Bien, no hubo mucho de Asuka celosa pero habrá más para el próximo cap. Je gracias por tus palabras.

**_S'E'f_****_ (manm1987@msn.com):_ Naaahh no bromes.**

Ahora que lo pienso este debe ser mis notas más cortas de un cap…

Sus comentarios son muy apreciados.


	5. Cap4: Al unísono

_Evangelion no es mío_

**

* * *

**

**"OTRA OPORTUNIDAD"**

Por: _EGBC_

**Capítulo 4: **

**'Al unísono'**

En su primer paso dentro de la sala de descanso el Agente Rouji Kaji sonrió, una vez que reconoció a Misato como la única aparte de él en estar ahí.

–"¿Esperandome?"–

Sorprendiéndolo Misato respondió con una simple afirmación.

–"Si"–

Kaji se detuvo un breve segundo a la sorpresa pero como si nada hubiera pasado agarró la lata de la máquina de refrescos.

–"¿Vienes a agradecerme…?"– la sonrisa volvió a su cara. El agente se sentó a lado de su ex, tan cerca que sus hombros rozaban.

Misato rechazó sin contestarle. Usando todo el control que pudo se abstuvo de vaciar sus pulmones en gritos. Tal vez era él que le dio la idea de cómo derrotar al Séptimo Ángel y así mantener su trabajo, pero no le daría la satisfacción de agradecerle. Oponiéndose al peso en su hombro usó el tono de Directora de Operaciones Tácticas en su voz para parar los avances del hombre.

–"Es sobre Asuka…"– Dudando un momento siguió –"Como su tutor debiste haber sido informado de cualquier anomalía ¿no es así?"– Ante la confirmación del hombre sin afeitar su verdadera pregunta surgió –"¿Sabes si Asuka y Shinji se conocieron, por cualquier medio, antes de que ustedes llegaran a Japón?"–

Pestañeando Kaji negó la rara pregunta –"… No. De hecho, Asuka solo el día entes de la partida supo el nombre del Tercer Niño y eso fue porque yo personalmente se lo dije."–

–"Asuka me dijo que conoció a Shinji vía e–mail. Y por lo que vi era desde mucho tiempo."–

Kaji frunció el entre cejo al escuchar esto –"Imposible"–

Con un mismo gesto en su rostro Misato preguntó con interés –"¿Por qué?"–

–"Porque Asuka cree que solo vale la molestia conocer a una persona dando la cara y no por medios terceros, es su manera de ser."–

Con la revelación el cuarto quedó en silencio sus ocupantes en pensamiento profundo. Para Misato la pequeña duda se agrandó. En cuanto a Kaji, este conocimiento tocó su curiosidad.

–"Interesante… Lo investigar"–

Misato regreso la mirada al hombre y cabeceó una vez. Levantándose se dirigió a la salida.

Al oír su nombre, Kaji detuvo sus pensamientos en que la conversación anterior lo dejó y miró la espalda de la Mayor Misato Katsuragi.

–"Gracias"–

* * *

Misato se sentó con una cerveza en la mano mirando a una malhumorada Segundo Niño acomodando sus pertenencias en el apartamento. Este mal humor comenzó desde que la sacaron de su Eva y empeoró después de las palabras del Comandante Fuyutsuki. Levantándose y evitando a la pelirroja hecho un vistazo al cuarto que había elegido como suyo que de 'coincidencia' terminó siendo el de Shinji, o más bien el que una vez fue el de Shinji. 

–"¿Qué haces?"–

Dando media vuelta encontró a Asuka mirándola. Con un vistazo alrededor del cuarto preguntó.

–"¿Dónde están las cosas de Shinji?"–

El enfadado rostro de Asuka cambió a la sorpresa. Su boca se abrió para una respuesta enfadada pero se detuvo.

–"Aahhh… Ya se me hacía raro… Debió haber cambiado sus cosas al otro cuarto…"–

–"¿… y por qué haría eso?"–

–"Porque sabía que me gusta este cuarto…"– esta vez Asuka no fue lo suficiente rápida en detenerse.

–"Pero nunca has estado aqu"– los ojos de Misato se estrecharon peligrosamente a la muchacha.

–"Uhhh…"– Asuka se quedó sin palabras. Tenía que inventar algo antes que su secreto se descubriera, aunque todos pensarían que estaba loca antes de creerle, si es que le creyeran.

–"Acaso tu…"– Misato acercó su rostro al de Asuka sin perder contacto con los ojos –"… ya has…"– Asuka tragó ya sin encontrar escapatoria –"… estado con Shinji en su cuarto a escondidas"–

El color de la cara de Asuka coincidió con su pelo. Su boca se abría y cerraba sin sonido alguno mientras que su cara seguía enrojeciéndose más. La falta de negación y exceso de sonrojo preocupo a Misato, preguntándose, y esperando que no, que su broma no sea realidad.

–"¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!"–

Misato suspiró audiblemente. Asuka no la notó ocupada en sus gritos.

–"¡Meinh Gott im Himmiel, Misato! ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió algo tan… tan estúpido como eso?!"–

–"Oh… Entonces como sabes de este cuarto"– Misato dejo de sonreír.

–"Ah… eh…"–

–"¡Ya llegué!"–

–"¡¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?!"–

Asuka entró y rápidamente cerró la puerta de su nueva habitación.

_Shinji tiene la culpa. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan considerado?_

* * *

–"¡Hum! Siempre y cuando el baka–hentai no haga algo tonto"– 

… y eso fue todo. Después de la bomba que había dejado caer… ella había esperado más. Esta no era la reacción de la Asuka que conocía después de decirle que tendría que vivir junto a un muchacho de su edad. El simple de acuerdo de Shinji era esperado. Pero la llana advertencia sin gritos, promesas de muerte ni discursos de decencia por parte de la piloto alemana era demasiado raro, pero ya habría el momento para averiguar.

–"Entonces por que no empezamos ahora"– dijo Misato señalando a las máquinas en la sala.

Los tres se levantaron de sus sillas y encaminaron a dichas máquinas. Shinji y Asuka se pararon en sus respectivos lugares.

–"Iré por una cerveza. Practiquen mientras tanto"– Misato regresó a la cocina y tomó una cerveza. Con eso en la mano caminó otra vez a la sala y miró como iban progresando.

Shinji y Asuka miraban al frente con la determinación enyesado en sus caras y detrás de ellos un score de 100%.

Incrédulamente Misato murmuro –"¿…Ahh?"–

* * *

_#Ding–Dong#_

Toji, Kensuke y Hikari esperaron a que la puerta se abriera. A su sorpresa la mujer que abrió no era ni Asuka ni Misato.

–"¿Puedo ayudarlos?"–

–"Disculpe, ¿este es el apartamento de Soryu Asuka e Ikari Shinji?"– preguntó Hikari después de salir de la pequeña sorpresa y notando que sus compañeros estaban demasiados absortos observando a la rubia.

–"Oh… Ustedes deben ser sus compañeros de clase"– dijo observándolos detenidamente –"Si este es… pasen"–

–"¡Hey!"–

Los cuatros giraron para mirar a Misato ondeando para que no cerraran la puerta. Acercándoseles se dirigió a la rubia.

–"¿Nuncas pierdes el tiempo, uhn Ritsuko? ¿Tan ansiosa en estas hacer tus experimentos con los niños? Podrías haber esperado para que te traiga"–

–"… no si tu eres la que conduce"– murmuro Ritsuko.

–"¿Qué dijiste?"–

–"Oh… nada"–

Misato la miro no creyéndole, pero se interrumpió por Toji.

–"Misato… ¿qué está pasando?"–

–"… y deben trabajar en equipo para derrotar al Ángel"– Misato terminó la resumida explicación.

–"¿Pero ellos lo están haciendo bien, no?"– Hikari preguntó mirando a los adolescentes. Inmediatamente, Hikari, Toji y Kensuke miraron a Shinji y Asuka, con cables por cada parte de sus cuerpos a una máquina que Ritsuko con Rei a su lado observaban mientras hacían su rutina. Ambos sudaban después de repetir y repetir los movimientos a pedido de Ritsuko. Detrás de ellos el score nunca cambió de 100.

–"Wow…"– fue el comentario general.

–"¡Basta!"– gritó Asuka arrancando la infinidad de cables de su cuerpo –"¿No es suficiente con que lo hagamos prefecto? ¿Qué más quieren de nosotros?"– sin más salió del cuarto.

–"¿Asuka…?"– Hikari empezó pero se detuvo y la siguió.

–"Déjalos descansar…"– pidió Misato cuando veía a su amiga reprender a la pelirroja –"Ellos han estado repitiendo sus movimientos más de lo necesario. ¿Qué es con tu repentina curiosidad?"–

–"Es solo eso… curiosidad. Es raro ver a dos personas que recién se conocen poder trabajar tan bien en equipo"–

Misato miró a su amiga. _Así que ella tampoco sabe que ya se conocían_ pensó. –"¿Así que por eso se te ocurrió usarlos como conejillos de indias?"–

Ritsuko miró peligrosamente a Misato por su comentario, sin embargo le contestó –"Solo quiero saber porque es tan buena su sincronización. Si descifro como lo hacen podría, en teoría, utilizarla para un mejor rendimiento con los Evas"–

_Si claro_ pensó Misato observándola. En la cocina se escucharon los sonidos de Shinji y sus amigos. Y Rei ayudaba a Ritsuko con la segunda pantalla de la máquina que Ritsuko vino trayendo.

_Uhnn… ¿Por qué trajo a Rei para ayudarla cuando estaba yo aquí? ¿Será que aún no se le olvida el incidente cuando le ayude con su trabajo en la universidad?_

* * *

Asuka regresaba de tomar algunos refrescos con Hikari, su buen humor había regresado luego de gastar algún tiempo con su amiga. Sin embargo, ese buen humor se vio rápidamente estrellado al observar a Shinji hablando (o intentando) con la Primera.

–"¡Tercero! ¡Deja de estar holgazaneando y empecemos a entrenar!"–

–"Pero eras tu la que…"–

–"¡Basta de excusas y ponte a trabajar!"–

–"De acuerdo, de acuerdo…"–

Pero Asuka no había acabado aún.

–"… Y tu Primera… ¡Deja de molestarnos…!"–

–"¡Asuka!..."– Shinji la interrumpió. –"Rei no me estaba molestando… ¡y no vuelvas a gritarle!"–

Eso había sido peor que un golpe. Y siendo Asuka la persona que es, no iba a soportarlo.

–"¡Bien, defiéndela…! ¡Siempre lo haces! ¡Quédate con tu pequeño Ángel, a mi ya no me importa!"–

Entonces la pelirroja se perdió dentro de su nueva habitación.

Shinji, de un estilo no acostumbrado, también entró a su habitación visiblemente molesto.

La sala quedo en un muerto silencio. Nadie los había visto actuar de esa manera, en especial Shinji. Pero entre todos los rostros confundidos existía uno de extrema precaución. Ritsuko no había extrañado la acentuación en la palabra Ángel cuando Asuka se refería a Rei. Aún cuando podía ser una coincidencia Ritsuko no era una mujer que dejaba cabos sueltos.

* * *

El transcurso de la semana no fue muy bonita. Por primera vez Shinji y Asuka no pudieron sincronizar a la perfección. Este dolor de cabeza para Misato y demás personal de NERV solo se agrandó cuando intentaron que Shinji y Rei sincronicen y diera un resultado de error. 

Ritsuko no era muy buena leyendo personas pero era evidente que la culpa de este error no era de Rei sino del estado emocional de Shinji. Era como si Shinji y Asuka tuvieran algún evento trágico reciente, en que ambos participaron, por la forma en que se comportaban. Esto fue notificado a los comandantes, pero Gendo lo despidió como un error en su deducción, después de todo, psicología no era su especialización.

Después de muchos intentos el grado de sincronización era de 97%, que solo se logró un par de veces. Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre el puente de mando al escuchar las noticias. A solo un día de la batalla, los planes ya no se podían cambiar. Solo restaba esperar que un milagro sucediera.

Sin embargo, la ONU no creía en milagros y por consecuente cuatro minas N2 se preparaban como medida preventiva.

* * *

Su fiel S–DAT proporcionaba la distracción que tanto quería. Misato estaría hasta tarde en el trabajo y sin contar a PenPen, Asuka y él estarían solos a un día del enfrentamiento decisivo con el octavo. Los hechos eran asustadizamente conocidos.

Shinji había estado tan enfadado con Asuka que nunca se le pasó por la mente esta noche hasta que la escuchó ir al baño en medio de la noche. Intentó dormirse entes de que ella regrese y ocurra lo que temiera pero le fue imposible.

Sintiendo el peso de alguien más en su futon, Shinji se tensó involuntariamente. Pasó un largo tiempo antes que se atreviera a abrir sus ojos, y cuando lo hizo se encontró a una pelirroja mirándolo directamente.

–"… bu…"–

–"¡Aaahhhh…!"–

El joven dio un salto sorprendido que llego hasta el techo.

Asuka no pudo evitarlo y estalló en risas ante una molesta mirada del chico que se encontraba respirando pesadamente con una mano en el pecho.

Viéndola reír, el joven Ikari se dio cuenta que nunca antes le había visto así. Esto hizo que viera el lado cómico de la situación y no tardo en reírse suavemente.

Cuando sus risas menguaron sus miradas se encontraron y rápidamente las apartaron. Asuka se volvió a acostar en el futon de Shinji. Este miró sorprendido la espalda de la pelirroja ante su comportamiento.

–"Mañana…"– Asuka hablo suavemente. –"… vamos ha vencer juntos al Ángel ¿no Shinji–kun?"–

Por el todo de su voz y por su forma de referírsele lo dejaron sin palabras. No era hasta que se diera cuenta de lo que representaba si no lo vencieran que entendió que todo esto era una muy vaga forma de decir 'lo siento'. Conociendo que esas dos palabras pronunciadas por él haría más daño que bien, Shinji optó solo en contestar su pregunta.

–"Claro… como la última vez"–

Dicho esto el joven acompaño en su sueño a la muchacha compartiendo el mismo futon con optimismo a lo que les depare el mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente ante la sorpresa y alegría de los miembros de NERV, Shinji y Asuka volvieron a alzar su mutua sincronización al 100%.

El Ángel nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas:** ¿Qué haría sin 'oo'? Siempre que estoy bloqueado en alguno de mis fic (en especial 'ode'), escribir este siempre me relaja y ahora ya puedo seguir con los otros :) (¿Será porque siempre escribo en 'oo' lo primero que se viene a la mente al no tener un plan que seguir?)

Ya casi tengo terminado el cap5 de 'ode', pero lastimosamente algo, en lo más profundo de mi cerebro, cerca del lugar donde salio 'De depresiones… a lo que más temo' y demás, una antigua idea esta rondándome una y otra vez. Se lo que están pensando y si, sería fácil comenzarla a escribir y dejadme de drama pero la cuestión es que me ha dado por no escribirla sino dibujarla… Todo empezó cuando vi en Internet daudojin de mis otras series favoritas (Ranma y Gundam Wing) gratis para descargar y ni una de Eva. Fue entonces que me dije el porque no hacerla … yo mismo? Tal vez tenga suerte y pueda sacarme esta tonta idea de mi cabeza… y si no, pues creo que será más trabajo para m

**_D14852001_**: Creo que no me hice claro, pero al final del cap anterior puse la misma escena del respectivo episodio en el momento en que el 'ángel se dividía en dos'. 

Rei no sabe porque eso sería que aparte de Shinji y Asuka fuera ella también de regreso en el tiempo, pero la forma en que expresó Shinji su deseo (que fue todo lo que empezó el fic) no dio para eso. Sabes, yo estaba haciendo cuenta cuanto tiempo tomaría hasta que alguien me preguntara algo parecido, porque sabía que tendría que explicarlo en el fic pero no sería inmediatamente. 

Lo sé, lo sé… no hubo mucha interacción entre Shinji y Rei porque, como ya dije, este fic se hace mientras escribo y cuando intente planear algo no me salió como debiera… #Suspiro#

**_spuchan_**: Ni tanto…

Supongo que eso es todo por ahora…

No olviden dejar sus comentarios… nos vemos.


	6. Cap5: Cambios involuntarios

_Evangelion no es de mi propiedad_

**

* * *

**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

Por: EGBC

**Capítulo 5: Cambios involuntarios**

    Shinji cerró la pantalla de su laptop y lanzó un suspiro al aire. Era cierto que se alegraba que ya sabía sobre expansión termal y la mayoría de las lecciones que tenía, pero también se dio cuenta que ahora no tenía nada que hacer en especial, al saber, que era cuestión de horas antes que Misato les dijera que no podrían ir al viaje a Okinawa.

    Ese pensamiento trajo el recuerdo de lo que esta por venir. El noveno Ángel.

    –"¿Qué haces?"–

    Shinji miro a Asuka pasarse por accidente hacia la cocina. Abriendo su boca para contestar se detuvo...

    Se había dado cuenta de que iría a decir algo como 'Nada, estoy aburrido'. Y las dos últimas palabras le traían ciertos recuerdos que no quería experimentar de nuevo... ¿o si?

    Shinji sacudió su cabeza y contestó con un simple –"Nada."–

    Asuka salió de la cocina con una lata de soda en la mano, vistiendo su ya acostumbrado vestido amarillo.

    –"¿Pensé que estarías estudiando o algo?"–

    –"¿Para qué? Ya se todo lo que nos enseñaran durante todo el año."–

    Asuka se sentó frente a la televisión y tomo un sorbo a su soda antes de contestar.

    –"Es cierto se me había olvidado..."– Con un pensamiento posterior, agregó –"¿Eso significa que no me necesitaras para más ejemplos?"–

    –"Arg... eh... ¡¿qué?!"–

    Ella sonrió afectadamente agarrando el control para prender la televisión. –"¿Qué sucios pensamientos han estrado a tu cabeza, Shinji Ikari?"–

    El joven se enrojeció aún más siendo descubierto pero a su favor actuó defensivamente. –"¡N-no se de que estas hablando!"–

    Su mano se detuvo olvidando el control y la televisión al escuchar una autodefensa por parte del Tercer Niño. –"Hump... ¡Admítelo! ¡Tenías pensamientos hentai sobre mi!"–

    –"¡¿QUÉ?!"– Aún cuando era cierto, Shinji no tenían intenciones de rendirse, al contrario su enojo solo se elevó. –"¡Por supuesto que no!"–

    –"¡Entonces pruébalo!"– ella también dio rienda suelta a su enojo.

    –"¿Y cómo se supone que pruebo algo así?"–

    Asuka quedo en silencio, pero una idea se formo en su cabeza. Alguna parte de su cerebro grito una advertencia pero rápidamente la desechó. Porque nadie se atrevía retar a 'La Gran Asuka Langley Sohryu'.

    –"Vamos de compras."–

    –"¿... he...?"–

* * *

    Estaba atrasado. 

    Sabía que tenía que haberlo pensado mejor en sacar de compras a Asuka. El ser un triple agente le quitaba suficiente de su tiempo como para estar yendo de compras. Pero ya había prometido a Misato saber como Asuka y Shinji se conocían, y esta salida, que le había prometido antes de llegar a Japón y encontrarse con los otros, era la perfecta excusa para sacarle información. Le había pedido 2 semanas de tiempo para acomodarse en su trabajo y le había dado la dirección de encuentro. Por culpa de los Ángeles y su olvido no había podido hablar con Asuka para una confirmación. De hecho si no fuera por el recordatorio de su PALM su 'cita' se le hubiera pasado por alto. Con solo una hora de tiempo, y al conocimiento de que Asuka no se le olvidaría por nada del mundo, solo alcanzó a dejar un mensaje de voz en el celular del Segundo Niño antes de prepararse.

    En esta ocasión, tenía que admitir, le servía bien ser el centro de sus afectos, seguro no le importaba que llegara un poquito tarde... ¿como una media hora?

    Cuando Kaji llegó a una banca del parque, solo había cuatro de ellas frente a la fuente, el sitio de encuentro con Asuka, lo encontró extrañamente vacío. Al principio creyó que con su apuro se equivocó de lugar, pero con un rápido vistazo se dio cuenta que era el correcto.

    Entonces, ¿por qué no había una malhumorada pelirroja sentada?

    Encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente agradeció su buena suerte.

    –"Oh bien, parece ser que seré yo el que tenga que esperar."–

* * *

    Shinji tenía que admitir que si Asuka no se hubiera resbalado en anunciar una prematura victoria él no sería tanto como una competencia. Ahora, sabía que no podía ganar pero que al menos iba darle pelea. 

    Asuka puso su peso sobre su pierna derecha haciendo que su cadera oscilara hacia la misma dirección. Su anaranjado traje de baño de una sola pieza ajustando su atlética figura.

    Shinji tragó.

    Asuka hizo lo mismo con su otra pierna.

    De nuevo, Shinji trago.

    La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo, viendo que su tortura no funcionaba como lo había esperado. Él estaba siendo afectado, no cabe duda. Pero ella quería humillarlo, no solo vencerlo. Había mostrado valor ante ella, sin un Ángel a la vista. Y aún cuando no lo quería admitir estaba bastante excitada por saber cuanto pudiera dar 'El Invencible Shinji'.

    Ella lo fastidio un poco más con su traje sacando uno que otro sonido de su garganta acompañado de algunas gotas de sudor en su rostro.

    Con un pestañeo Asuka volvió al vestidor, cerrado la cortina miro sus opciones. Se estaba impacientando, no podía tomarlo ya, tenía que vencer. Haciendo a un lado las decenas de trajes encontró lo que estaba buscando.

    Ella tragó.

_    ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ pensó viendo lo que estaba apunto de ponerse, era algo que nunca pensó ponerse en público pero si para ganar tenía, entonces que así sea.

    Guardando su húmedo pañuelo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, el joven Ikari suspiró audiblemente. Ya no había señal visible de sudor, de hecho, logró controlar todo el nerviosismo y ya no sentía el hormigueo en la nariz, por lo tanto la hemorragia nasal ya no era un problema.

    Y como el fénix su orgullo renació de las cenizas.

    ¡Lo había logrado!... hasta ahora. 'La Gran Asuka Langley Souryu' vs 'El invencible Shinji Ikari' están empatados... no, él estaba ganando. No había sucumbido, fue una batalla ardua y agotadora, donde se derramó lágrimas, sudor y muy cerca de derramar sangre. Y ahora estaba aquí parad... sentado esperando la siguiente ronda con confianza de salir victorioso.

    Inconcientemente Shinji enderezó su espalda.

    Claro, fue en ese momento donde Asuka escogió salir usando su... atuendo.

    Y para hacerlo corto... solo digamos que Shinji perdió.

* * *

    Los nombrados Segundo y Tercer Niños actualmente estaban a las afueras del centro comercial saboreando una copa de helado cada uno, que naturalmente Shinji pagó. 

    Asuka tenía una sonrisa pintada en su cara, no muy grande no muy pequeña; junto a un tinte rosa en sus mejillas. Sabía que había ganado... pero a que costo. Todavía no podía creer que usó... eso solo para ganar, no era más de una docena de hilos acomodados estratégicamente que llamaron traje de baño. Ella ganó, como siempre, pero estaba satisfecha con que el tema no se vuelva a comentar.

    En cambio Shinji tenía la vista perdida en algún punto desconocido, su mano moviéndose automáticamente entrando y sacando la cuchara de su boca en un débil intento de lo que se podría llamar comer helado.

    Su mente aún recordado la vista de Asuka sin... con ese atuendo.

* * *

    Pen-Pen descansaba alegremente en el baño. 

    Al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, la higiene estaba en su lista de prioridades.

    Entretanto, en la sala Katsuragi informaba a sus encargos la cancelación al viaje a Okinawa.

    –"¿Y se te ocurre decirlo a solo unas horas de la salida?"–

    La pregunta fue calmada y mecánica, como si no le importaba la información en lo más mínimo y solo hacía la pregunta para incomodarla.

    –"Ah... bien... lo que pasa..."–

    –"Lo que sea."– Asuka la cortó antes de que pueda formular alguna excusa convincente. –"Ya sabía de esto."–

    –"... ¿he? ¿Cómo así?"–

    Manteniendo el mismo tono superior siguió. –"Por favor, es lógico. Sin conocimiento de cuando será un ataque deberían querer tener a la mejor piloto lista para combatir... ¿o me equivoco?"–

    Shinji mantuvo su boca cerrada, sin embargo estrechó sus ojos a la pelirroja.

    –"Hn... No... no te equivocas..."–

    Sin más Asuka recogió las bolsas de sus compras y deslizó abierta y luego cerrada la puerta de su cuarto, dejando detrás de ella a una Misato perpleja y un Shinji fastidiado.

    Después de unos segundo en que tardo en lavar sobre si la sorpresa en que la dejo su compañera de cuarto pelirroja, Misato encontró sus ojos desviándose al joven Ikari que se encontraba agachado alimentando a Pen Pen.

    –"... ¿Shinji?"–

    –"... ¿uhn?"– él preguntó sin mirarla, todavía entretenido en dar alimento al recién aseado pingüino.

    –"¿No te importa la cancelación del viaje de fin de curso?"–

    –"Mnn... No. Yo... mas o menos suponía que algo así pasaría."–

    –"Oh... ¿Así que tu y Asuka discutieron esto... en su cita?"–

    –"Bien... ¡¿Qué?!"– Shinji agradeció mentalmente que ya estaba en cuclillas o sino la caída por efecto de la sorpresa si hubiera dolido.

    Levantándose rápidamente observó enojadamente a su tutor.

    –"Eso no fue una cita."– Shinji dijo rotundamente sorprendiéndose él mismo en no tartamudear.

    –"¿Entonces...?"– Misato incitó a continuar no rindiéndose en su fastidio. Ya que tal vez si lo presionaba podría dejarlo lo suficiente vulnerable para sacarle una respuesta de al menos una de sus tantas preguntas.

    Sin embargo, cuando Shinji se disponía en responder fue el preciso momento que Asuka escuchó el mensaje en su celular que había dejado olvidado en su cuarto...

    ... y dio un grito espantado.

    –"¡¡AAAHAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"–

* * *

    Kaji pestañeo. 

    Ya era de noche. Horas pasaron y ni un rastro de Asuka. Ya sabía lo que había pasado... No, ya sabía lo que le había pasado. El porque Asuka no se había mostrado aún era una pregunta que, sino había el Eva-02 de por medio, no tenía sencilla respuesta. Se había acostumbrado a la devoción constante que le tenía, a tal punto que tenía que reconocer que le era muy molesto. Claro, que esa devoción no era la de una niña normal haciendo las cosas más difíciles de lo que podrían estar si todo fuera cosas de chicos. Asuka pedía una relación de mayores, en la cual solo había uno de ellos inmerso. Él no le podría dar lo que quería por diversos motivos.

    Y por supuesto, había la cuestión del abuso a menores para no ser olvidada.

    Sin embargo, por más feliz que se ponía cuando se escapaba de algunas de las citas con Asuka esta no era esa de esas ocasiones. Porque olvidando todo esto el era un hombre y tenía orgullo.

    Y siendo su éxito con las mujeres su más gran orgullo, no se podía encontrar lógica a la oración que lo estaba desquiciando y no le permitía ir a casa, ni siquiera llamar para saber la verdad, de hecho ya había apagado su celular, por miedo que sea cierto.

    Asuka lo había plantado.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

**Notas:** Yo sé que todos me están mirando con ojos asesinos, con armas en una mano y antorchas en la otra. O tal vez ya estaban preparando un entierro adecuado... Pero no, y déjeme repetirlo, NO estoy muerto y para los que me quieren matar... pues están en todo su derecho.

Como ya saben yo escribo 'OO' cuando estoy trabado en algún otro de mis fics y como ya se lo suponen es 'Ocaso de Esperanza', y déjenme decirles que es el más gran bloque de escritor que he tenido. Solo espero, y yo que ustedes cruzarían mis dedos, que cuando estén leyendo estas líneas yo al fin comenzaría a escribir el cap siguiente de 'OdE'.

**_amytk:_** De acuerdo, lo admito soy una pobre excusa de escritor al demorarme todo esto para actualizar y también lo siento que tuvo que ser una causa externa del propio fic lo que me hiciera volver a escribir. Espero que con ese auto ataque me aya disculpado lo suficiente. No creo que te debas preocupar por el siguiente cap no creo que demore tanto como este, pero s tardará algo.

**_AngelinaB:_** Creo que ahora fue lo contrario. No, Rei no volvió en el tiempo, yo quería desarrollar su carácter y si le hacía viajar en el tiempo me lo dejaba muy fácil y me gustan los retos. Y Asuka tiene un ligero encanto cuando esta celosa se puede viajar fácilmente y creíblemente de un polo a otro, del humor al drama.

**_DarkTsubasa:_** Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que no se aya agotado con todo este tiempo. Ahora que lo mencionas si se parecen algo a Sakura y Syaoran con una lógica combinación de Ranma y Akane y además de Keintaro y Naru... eso si que es una rara comparación pero no muy alejada de la realidad.

Como ya sabe nada de esto es planeado, siendo un fic para ayudarme a relajar, es siempre incierto cuando salga un nuevo cap. Pero como no me gusta dejar así, un episodio sin terminar es muy, muy probable que pronto salga el cap que termine el episodio en que esta basado.

Desquítense cuanto quieran conmigo, pero este fanfic no tiene la culpa así que no le niegan alguna review... ¿si, Si?


	7. Cap6: Sumergidos en el magma

_Evangelion no me pertenece_

* * *

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

_Por: EGBC_

**Capítulo 6: **

'**Sumergidos en el magma'**

—"¡… tienes que creerme, Kaji-kun! No fue mi intención… so-solo se me olvido. Con todo lo que ha pasado no puedes…"—

—"¡Hey!… no te preocupes Asuka. Realmente a mí también se me olvidó… Si te das cuenta se me pasó por alto también y te llamé para cancelarla… lo siento."—

El ojo derecho de Asuka hizo un tic al escuchar esas dos últimas palabras al hacerla recordar a cierta persona que estaba empeñada en sacarla de su mente.

—"… Esta bien… ¿otro día serÿ"—

—"Si, lo dejamos para otro día. Ahora me tengo que ir estoy un poco…"—

—"… ocupado."—

—"err… exacto. Entonces… adiós."—

—"… Adiós."—

Suspirando, Asuka cambió su posición por otra más cómoda acostada en su cama dejando su celular a un lado suyo.

¿Cómo podría olvidarse?

Cierto, tal vez para Kaji fueron unos pocos días de su acuerdo y para ella ya había pasado casi un año…

… ¡pero eso no era excusa!

Y todavía, tenía que pasarse con el baka ese.

_Al menos hoy no hay clases_

Kaji no se molesto en hacer el saludo militar cuando el miembro de Sección-2 le dio unos papeles al mismo tiempo que guardaba su teléfono por la anterior conversación con Asuka.

Ella podría hacer lo que quiera. Ya no era su responsabilidad.

No estaba molesto con ella.

¿Estaba molesto con él mismo?

Esto lo estaba haciendo por Misato, por satisfacer su propia curiosidad y por su búsqueda incansable de la verdad.

¿Celos?... ¡Ninguna manera!

Aunque ahora se preguntaba porque la pelirroja no salto al ataque cuando le dijo que se había olvidado… Tal vez Asuka ha cambiado sin que él se de cuenta.

Viendo el documento supo donde estuvo Asuka, haciendo que y con quien.

_Esto es… interesante_

No podía creer que se lo hubiera ocultado. No importaba como lo hizo sin que se diera cuenta. Pero ella siempre le contaba cuando conocía a alguien. Por supuesto, que casi siempre era una queja ya que nunca escucho algún tipo de buen comentario sobre alguien.

¿Ella le ocultaba todos esos?

Entonces, él era peor tutor de lo que ya creía.

-

—"¿… y ahora por qué estas enojada?"— Ritsuko preguntó a la Mayor que era la única fuera de lugar con la armonía en el centro de mando.

Vaciando la tercera tasa de café del día Misato contestó, en su rostro las marcas de falta de sueño debajo de sus ojos.

—"Esos niños… discutieron toda la noche."—

-

—"¡Ahh-choo!"—

Shinji se restregó la nariz después de su repentino estornudo. Suspirando por décima vez siguió guardando las cosas en el congelador sabiendo que pronto partirían durante todo el día después del Noveno Ángel y no quería encontrar comida en mal estado como la última vez ya ocurrió.

Inconcientemente recordó porque hacía esto. E indudablemente ese tipo de preguntas siempre tienen la misma respuesta.

Asuka.

¿Qué culpa él tenía que ella se olvidó de su 'cita' con Kaji?

Ella fue la de la idea de ir de compras. Ella fue la de la idea de comer algo. Ella había sido la verdadera culpable. Pero era natural que ella lo culpara.

Notan un común denominador allí¿no es así? Exactamente, es: ella.

Cuando él se enojaba antes siempre se salía de control, así que ahora buscó algo que lo entretenga para ya no pensar en ello.

Ellos habían discutido.

Realmente discutido.

No era que ella gritara mientras él se disculpaba. Esta vez fue un verdadero acto bilateral. Aunque sabía que solo se estaba defendiendo en lugar del constante atacar de Asuka, había levantado la voz al mismo decibel. Y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado.

Cada vez se llevaban peor, a pesar de querer todo lo contrario no podía detenerlo. Su conversación sobre el Tercer Impacto no se ha efectuado, una conversación que ninguno tenía intenciones de plantearla, o siquiera de pensarla.

Y aún cuando no la deseaban era algo que tenían que hacer por el bien de todos.

-

—"… en estas fotos no se pueden distinguir."— Fuyutsuki se quejo pasiblemente.

—"Según los resultados del laboratorio del monte Asama esa sombra es bastante dudosa."—

—"Pero no podemos ignorarlo."—

—"¿Qué dice el súper ordenador MAGI?"—

—"Dice que tiene muchas dudas"—

—"¿Quién se ocupa?"—

—"Misado Katsuragi esta llevando la investigación."—

-

—"¡Está al máximo!"—

—"Necesito 500 metros más."— Misato contestó calmadamente al técnico.

#1200 metros de profundidad. Se está abriendo una grieta en el muro de contención.# Otro técnico menciono desde el ASAP.

—"¡Estamos al límite!"— El primer técnico volvió a reclamar.

—"Si se rompe ya lo repararan. 200 metros más."—

—"Hay algo en el monitor."— Makoto le informó a su lado.

—"Has un barrido."— Misato le ordenó recostándose esperando tener mejor visualización de la pantalla.

—"Si."—

#La máquina se a averiado por exceso de presión #

—"¿Qué te parece?"— La Mayor preguntó no tan segura de entender lo que estaba viendo.

—"Hemos tenido suerte. Es el patrón azul."—

—"Si, estoy segura, es el Ángel."— Enfrentando al personal del laboratorio del monte Asama dio las siguientes órdenes. —"¡A partir de este momento el laboratorio queda cerrado y al control absoluto de NERV¡Queda totalmente prohibido entrar y salir¡Y todo lo que haya ocurrido durante estas seis horas se considera alto secreto!"—

-

—"Necesito una A-17 del Comandante Ikari."—

—"Ten mucho cuidado Misato, esta es una línea no protegida."— Shingeru contestó desde el teléfono. Dr. Akagi y Teniente Maya observaban detenidamente el transcurso de la conversación a su espalda.

—"Si, ya lo sé. Pasa inmediatamente a la línea secreta."—

-

—"¿A-17¿Vamos a atacar nosotros?"— Uno de los miembros del comité preguntó aún no creyendo que la solicitud sea cierta.

—"Exacto."— Comandante Ikari habó, sus manos ocultando el movimiento de sus labios.

—"¡No! Es demasiado peligroso. ¿No me digas que ya has olvidado lo que pasó hace 15 años?"—

—"Es nuestra gran oportunidad. Es la primera vez que podemos atacar nosotros. Hasta ahora nos hemos limitados a defendernos."—

—"Creo que es demasiado arriesgado."— Keel hablo seriamente.

—"Lo es. Pero todos sabemos lo importante que sería capturar un Ángel vivo."—

—"No puedo permitir un fracaso."— Keel habló de nuevo y por última vez antes de que él junto al resto del comité desapareciera.

—"¿Un fracaso? Si fuera así desapareceríamos todos. Pero tenemos que intentarlo."— Fuyutsuki habló como si no estuviera de más el comentario de Keel al principio pero termino su frase con resignación.

Detrás de sus manos Gendo sonrió levemente.

-

—"Eso es el Ángel, todavía no está completo. Es una especie de embrión. El objetivo principal del plan es capturar vivo al Ángel. Procuren no hacerle daño. Lo necesitamos vivo."—

Cuando el silencio por parte de los tres pilotos se hizo presente, Dr. Akagi siguió con la información. Eso si, su observador ojo apartado de la silenciosa Primer Niño en medio y enfocado en a los costados donde el Tercer y Segunda elegidos no habían cruzado miradas durante toda la cesión de información.

—"Si tienen problemas capturándolo lo exterminaran inmediatamente¿De acuerdo?"—

—"Si."— Los tres contestaron simultáneamente.

En seguida Maya tomo el habla.

—"… Y seleccionamos a…"—

—"…yo puedo hacerlo."—

Incluida Rei, todos miraron a Shinji después de su último comentario. Pero era la única que no tenía una mirada de puro asombro como si fuera algo que nunca esperaba oír.

Para Asuka fue tan inesperado que no tenía palabras. Y eso era decir mucho.

Ritsuko recupero rápidamente —"No es necesario, ya hemos escogido a Asuka para esta misión, tu serás su seguridad mientras Rei se quedará aquí en el Geofront."—

—"Uhn… de acuerdo…"— ante las miradas que todos le estaban dando siguió rápidamente —"… ¿ya podemos…?"—

—"Oh si, claro… pueden retirarse…"—

Shinji dio media vuelta siendo el primero en salir de la sala de información y él sabía que si no se daba prisa pronto Asuka saldría de su estado de asombro solo para cazarlo.

-

Presionando el botón Asuka sintió el traje especial inflarse haciéndole ver ridícula. Ella suspiro cansadamente, no pudo agarrar a Shinji para darle un pedazo de su mente, tenía que usar esta cosa, y sabía que Kaji estaría viéndola una vez que subiera a su Eva.

Una vez comprobado el traje presiono el botón otra vez para desactivarlo y regresar a la forma normal de un plug suit. No lo activaría hasta entrar a su Eva así Kaji no la vería de esa forma y luego de terminar la batalla se encargaría de acorralar a Ikari aunque fuera lo último que haga.

Tenía que admitirlo, esta cosa de saber lo que va a pasar era muy útil.

—"… Que lista soy."—

—"¿Dijiste algo?"— Ritsuko cambio su vista de los papeles que estaba estudiando hacia Asuka.

Esta solo le sonrió.

—"Oh… nada."—

-

—"Bien hecho, Asuka."—

La pelirroja sonrió arrogantemente por la felicitación al agarrar el cuchillo que se desprendió por la presión.

Esta vez no necesitaría a Shinji ni nada que tenga que ver con él para destruir a este Ángel.

Esta sería su victoria… SU victoria.

Quedo atrás que sus cuidados fueron infundados porque extrañamente Kaji nunca se mostró en la bahía de los Evas. Y hasta en cierta medida también se opaco el par de incidentes con su compañero piloto masculino.

Ella era la mejor piloto, eso no le cabía duda alguna. Lo único que le faltaba era algo que la compruebe como tal.

La exclusiva victoria sobre un Ángel.

Maniobrando con las pinzas agarró su cuchillo progresivo y posicionó la jaula al mismo tiempo. Activando el mecanismo capturó al Ángel.

—"¡Lo tengo!"—

—"¡De acuerdo! Te has ganado un premio. Comiencen el ascenso"—

Asuka apenas vio el rostro de Misato antes de desaparecer la pequeña pantalla a un lado suyo para discutir con los técnicos. Ella ya sabía que el premio sería pasar el día en las fuentes termales.

Llenando sus pulmones con aire espero el momento que la criatura iniciara el ataque.

Y espero…

… y espero…

_¿Pero qué…?_

La distancia ya era poca para la salida del magma y la criatura no daba signos de querer salir.

_Maldición… ¿por qué siempre tengo que ser a la que le pasan estas cosas?_

_-_

Dentro de la capsula de entrada del Eva 01, Shinji miro atónito el Eva de Asuka salir con la jaula electromagnética aprisionando al octavo Ángel.

Fue rápido, una vez fuera de la grúa el Eva rojo dejo la jaula en una extensa zona llana donde inmediatamente uno de los jet diseñados para transportar a los Evas, específicamente al Eva prototipo se encargo de llevarla al Geofront.

Shinji y Asuka fueron también bajo el mismo sistema de viaje escoltando la peligrosa carga.

Durante el trayecto los dos pares de ojos azules se miraron más de una vez en las pequeñas pantallas de sus capsulas no sabiendo que es lo que iba a pasar. Este cambio fue demasiado brusco. Esperaron fallar la misión, y sin embargo llego a ser un rotundo éxito. Ahora más que nunca no supieron que les deparará el futuro.

-

El impacto no fue tan fuerte. Shinji recobró el equilibrio fácilmente dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Sacando la toalla de su cabeza miro a la pelirroja que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaba con la mano estirada entre ellos.

Shinji suspiro.

Ambos solo vestían toallas. Él aún goteaba mientas ella permanecía seca, hecho que el adolescente noto de inmediato. Era indudable que la volátil piloto alemana tenía ya un tiempo en esperar su salida de las aguas termales.

El sonrojo de parte de Shinji no se hizo esperar, pero las palabras de Asuka lo desaparecieron rápidamente.

—"¿Cuál fue la gran idea, Tercer Niño?"—

Ya sabía de lo que estaba hablando. No era exagerado que los dos tenían el mismo pensamiento en sus cabezas desde esta mañana que estuvieron en la sala de información… aparte de lo que pasó con este Ángel.

—"No sé de que me hablas…"— intentó pasarla por un lado pero Asuka también se movió para impedirle el paso.

—"No te hagas el idiota. ¿Qué fue toda esa estupidez de querer ser la punta en esta misión?"— Estaba enojada, la manera en que hablaba, en la cuerda floja entre voz normal y el calificativo de gritos, la delataba.

—"Porque estas enojada ahora…"— Shinji suspiro de nuevo, tocando su frente en signo evidente de fastidio —"… Eligieron a la 'Gran Asuka Souryu' sobre el 'Patético Shinji Ikari'. No fui superado en el campo de batalla… No, no, no, ni siquiera me dieron la oportunidad de luchar. ¿Y sabes qué? Como si no fuera poco no mataste al Ángel que es lo que se supone para lo único que sirvo… lo trajiste con vida, algo que nunca podré hacer. Me superaste en cada aspecto posible Asuka y con creses… realmente no sé porque estás tan molesta si todo da para lo contrario. ¿No era eso lo que más querías? Ya eres la número uno, Asuka."—

Cada palabra pareciera meticulosamente arreglada en diferentes fuerzas de voz, pausas y acentos. Hubo algunos gestos dramáticos aquí y allí. En conclusión fue un muy buen acertado discurso, pero más que nada para Shinji fue liberarse de otro peso de encima.

Esta vez la pelirroja no opuso resistencia cuando el joven Ikari pasó lentamente alrededor de ella.

Nunca antes tuvo que enfrentarse a este Shinji. Tal vez una vez, durante unos breves segundos antes de la lucha contra el decimosegundo, antes que desapareciera en el Mar de Dirac. Y así, como la última vez al enfrentarse a un Shinji con control completo de la situación ella se hizo a un lado al no tener nada que decirle… o ¿ahora si lo hacía?

—"Y… ¿tu que es lo que quieres?"— Ya le había dicho que era lo que ella más quería, ser la mejor piloto. ¿Pero él qué? —"¿No odiabas pilotear¿Por qué regresar a todo esto, entonces?"—

Shinji se detuvo, su mano a un costado de la puerta apunto de deslizarla cerrada.

—"Yo… no elegí regresar."—

—"¿No?"— Asuka no le creyó, la burla en su voz lo decía. Ella dio vuelta pero todo lo que encontró fue la espalda del Tercer Niño. —"Déjame recordarte que tu eras el único conciente en ese entonces… Seguro, también había el pequeño detalle de que tenía el poder de…"—

—"Ya no lo tenía."— Shinji le interrumpió rápidamente.

—"Entonces¿qué-paso-allí?"— Cada palabra fue resaltada evidenciando no quererlas repetir más.

—"Debió ser Rei…"—

Asuka rodó los ojos inmediatamente deteniéndolos hacia el techo como no creyendo que no lo pensó antes. Pero Shinji no siguió, Asuka tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de su silencio, ella también tenía algunos pensamientos en su cabeza.

—"¡Por favor! Esa muñeca no tomaría una decisión aunque fuera el fin del mundo"— Usando el mismo tono despectivo de siempre cuando se refería a la piloto del Eva 00.

Quería objeta, realmente lo quería. Pero ella tenía un punto allí, y Shinji lo sabía. Era Rei quien le dio a escoger el destino de la humanidad… pero también era ella quien regresó el tiempo… y Shinji no sabía el porque.

No era que no podía, era que le fue enseñado a no hacerlas. Siempre buscando alguien que le ordene. Y aquella ocasión, cuando Tercer Impacto ocurría… en cierto modo fue lo mismo.

—"¿Qué le dijiste?"—

Y él recordó. El dolor, el sufrimiento, la amargura… Las lagrimas gotearon debajo de sus ojos al recordar esos fatídicos minutos en que meneaba el cuerpo de la persona con quien hablaba en estos momentos muriendo entre sus brazos…

—"No quieres saberlo…"— O más bien no quería decirlo. No aceptaría que quiso ayudarla. Podía verlo en los ojos de su mente reclamando que no necesitaba su ayuda, aún en sus últimos momentos. Que nunca estaría con él, aún siendo el último hombre en la Tierra. ¿Por qué tan interesada? Ya estaba claro que no había deseado regresar a todo este horror y sufrimiento. ¿Por qué importaba lo que había dicho sino representaba alguna diferencia?

—"¡Mein Gott, solo dime de que hablaron!"—

Dudó un segundo antes de decirlo —"Ella me pregunto si quería algo… y yo solo… yo solo le dije que no quería verte herida…"—

—"¿Y-yo?"— ni siquiera Asuka se espero tartamudear y para enmascararlo siguió con otra pregunta. —"¿Eso fue todo?"—

—"Uhnn… no. Ella dijo algo como…"— Pensando agudamente Shinji recordó —"Lo que esta hecho no puede deshacerse… pero lo que todavía no sucede puede prevenirse…"— Termino la frase con un suspiro desconcertado —"No sé que quiso decir con eso."—

Asuka no dijo nada. No tenía que hacerlo, solo permaneció allí parada, enmudecida. Sintiéndose al fin libre de marcharse al no escuchar otra pregunta Shinji se retiró a cambiarse dejando a Asuka sola con sus pensamientos.

Entonces las negras nubes se esparcieron y la claridad de la luz brillante del sol engolfó a la pelirroja. Tan obvio, tan lógico y puramente razonable…

_Ese estúpido, sin cerebro bueno para nada…_

Esta vez sus insultos tienen una sólida base. Le había resultado tan obvio para ella que no podía creer como no lo fue para él.

Le habían dado otra oportunidad para salvar a la humanidad y esta vez no solo con dos elecciones… pudo hacer cualquier cosa, sin restricciones…

… y en vez de pensar en toda la humanidad…

… solo pensó en ella.

La única forma de no verla herida era evitar que ocurriera, y como fue herida en tantas ocasiones desde que se conocieron, entonces el tiempo tenía que regresar al mismo momento en que se encontraron por primera vez para que se asegure que no le ocurrieran más heridas.

Ella odiaba que la defiendan…

Ella odiaba que la salven…

Ella lo odiaba porque escogió a ella sobre toda la humanidad… aún sin saberlo.

Era genocidio en el más puro estricto sentido de la palabra.

… Pero también era la cosa más linda que habían hecho por y para ella.

Ella corrió por puro impulso. Sus manos cubriendo su rostro y ocultando sus sollozos.

-

—"¿Qué diablos fue todo eso…?"—detrás de una de las paredes de papel Misato Katsuragi susurró al mismo momento que Asuka corriera.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas:** Hubo un momento que hasta yo pensé que nunca terminaría este capítulo… Mi vida apesta… me han ocurrido una infinidad de cosas que ni siquiera ahora que estoy en vacaciones (extremadamente largas) me han dejado tranquilo y es por eso mi tardía actualización. 

Este a sido el más difícil capítulo que he escrito hasta la fecha (pero algo me dice que los capítulos de 'PAM' y 'OdE' que estoy actualmente escribiendo serán aún más difíciles). Pero también es uno de los capítulos que realmente me han gustado entre todos de todos mis fics.

**_Dark-Tsubasa:_** Se que es mucho pedir, pero ¿también se me perdona esta tardanza¡Por favor, por favor, por favor…!

**_shadowshao:_** ' JAJAjaja… je. Tengo que admitir que por un momento me engañaste… pero solo por un momento :). Gracias por molestarte en comentar, siempre son bueno esas palabras de aliento, son como la gasolina de mi motor, las alas en mi vuelo, la número cinco en el fútbol, el aire que respiro, el procesador de mi Pc… Creo que debo trabajar más en mis metáforas ¿no crees?

**_Katty Stephany Kaio DM:_** No tienes que decirlo… así como yo tampoco tengo que decir como me alegra el día tener noticias de ti.

**_Shary:_** Supongo que ya no es desconocido el motivo de su regreso al pasado… Cuando escribía 'De depresiones… a lo que más temo' me negué rotundamente a admitir alguna predilección sobre alguna pareja, pero creo que ya es obvio que ambos opinamos igual.

**_AngelinaB:_** El intento de homicidio por parte de Asuka a Shinji fue seriamente pensado pero creo que ni siquiera Asuka tenía el corazón para hacerlo después de cómo transcurrió su conversación¿no lo crees?

**_Snake:_** Es curioso¿no? Cuando entre a esta sección me lleve la más gran no grata sorpresa de encontrar prácticamente vacía de fics, y si hablamos de buenos entonces apenas solo dos o tres se salvarían. Eso fue hace como dos años cuando no se actualizaba algo durante SEMESTRES enteros… créanme yo siempre estaba a la espera de algo nuevo aquí y nada ocurría, fue entonces que aprendí algo de inglés y prácticamente me olvidé de esta sección. Pero después de leer todos y cada uno de los fics en inglés. No, no bromeo, en realidad lo hice comenzando de atrás para adelante. Había como 1500 fic en la sección de Evangelion en esa época y no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer… extraño esos tiempos. Pero un día me decidí que tenía algo que hacer al respecto en la sección de español y como dije es curioso ver como las cosas han aumentado, no tanto en cantidad pero si en calidad. Tal vez, solo se necesitaba a un pobre remedo de escritor como yo para hacer despertar a lo buenos que hay hoy en día.

**_AsUk4:_** Oh si, son realmente difíciles. Sus personalidades son tan frustrantes que te dan ganas de simplemente hacer algo de una buena vez… pero eso sería sacarlos de carácter… y he allí el problema. Uno tiene que ser lo más sutil que se pueda y espero haberlo hecho, en especial en este capítulo.

_**ikari 05:**_ Eso fue corto, pero directo al punto. Con ese tipo de review uno no puede nisiquiera inventar alguna apropiada excusa... solo puede ponerse a trabajar de inmediato.

_**Sikarius:**_ Ah no sigas...Me alegra saber que te gusta mi esfuerzo.

En estos exactos momentos me comienza a doler la cabeza. ¿Ven a lo que me refiero sobre no dejarme en paz por un momento? Pero aún estoy escribiendo y preparando para subir este capítulo de inmediato. Hay más de 3000 palabras que es el doble de lo que los tengo acostumbrados. Es la nueva extensión en que todos mis fic son escritos.

Espero que mi calidad también este aumentando, no solo la longitud.

Como último comentario estoy trabajando en un nuevo fanfic de Eva, un AU. Lastimosamente no va ha ser publicado aquí y no será hecho capítulo por capítulo. Una vez que al menos la mitad de todo el fic este escrito comenzaré a subirlo uno por uno los capítulos en mi pagina web. Próximamente daré más información sobre esto, ahora no diré nada más aparte de que es una historia oscura.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, si tanto insisten y como premio de seguir leyendo todas estas notas aun ya terminado el capítulo aquí les va un pequeño adelanto para que me digan si es buena idea escribirlo.

* * *

Había detenido. 

Nunca antes había detenido.

Podría decirse que fue un acontecimiento grato, algo que todos desearan que acabara… de lo que uno estaría sumamente agradecido. Pero la verdad era que solo en este momento, cuando no había la adición de otro dolor que opaque o anule al anterior, era cuando en realidad dolía.

Él se esforzó en levantar sus pesados párpados concentrándose en ellos en lugar del palpitante dolor frío que recorría su cuerpo. En parte lo logró. Años de constante tortura lo habían hecho un experto en la materia.

Un par de zapatos de tacón sobre un charco de agua casi congelado en el piso de metal era todo lo que ocupaba su vista. Los cables del cual colgaba cortaron más aún sus muñecas al apretar sus músculos en otro sobrehumano esfuerzo para levantar su cabeza.

El reconocible uniforme de la Mayor lo saludo en su recorrido ascendente. Un mechón de su cabello castaño oscuro obstruía la completa visualización del rostro de la Mayor, su esbelto cuerpo en el negro vestido y chaqueta roja pulcramente arreglado le dijo que esta era una visita oficial y no de goce personal…

_Piedad… _pensó burlonamente.

El joven infló sus pulmones, provocando un repentino afilado dolor en su espalda donde las marcas de los continuos flagelos reposaban, y el aire salió ferozmente de su boca apartando el entrometido conjunto de cabellos de sus ojos no sin el respectivo vapor que provocaba la condensación del aire a los 0º C en que se encontraban.

La boina roja también se encontraba presente ocultando parte del brillo amarillo de los cabellos de la Mayor, era de hecho una visita oficial.

Ojos verdes y azules se miraron mutuamente con desprecio nacido de todos los años que se atrancaron juntos. Ella dio un paso hacia el joven y colocó frente a él una carta. El joven no se molestó en leerla, sabía que en su estado actual su vista no podía enfocar lo suficiente para saber lo que decía, en lugar de eso solo brilló a la mujer frente suyo, pero observó que había demasiado papel para tan poca escritura cuneiforme.

La Mayor retrocedió inmediatamente, si porque intuyo que era suficiente tiempo para que leyera las escasas palabras escritas en la carta o como reacción ante la malsana mirada, ninguno de los dos estaba completamente seguro.

Ella abrió su boca para hablar siguiendo con las formalidades.

— A las 0500 horas de hoy el Supremo Comandante de Nerv envió este mensaje invocando su presencia inmediatamente en Tokio-3…

Ella siguió hablando rápidamente sobre algún VTOL listo para él pero el joven ya no le prestó atención, sus pensamientos solo dando vuelta a una palabra que su mente dejo resbalar durante todos estos años en que no la había usado.

_… padre…_

El joven Shinji Ikari cayó descortésmente de rodillas en el metálico suelo quebrando la congelada agua que había goteado de su cuerpo desnudo. Los mismos guardias que lo desataron lo agarraron por debajo de sus hombros y lo levantaron para estar frente, por última vez, de la tercera persona que más odiaba en el mundo… de una muy larga lista.

El empujó a los guardias lo más fuerte que pudo, lo cual no fue mucho, pero con un asentimiento de la Mayor los hombres lo dejaron a su propio equilibrio. El castaño tambaleó en otro de sus continuos esfuerzos para no caer. Sus músculos gritaron en protesta al tan repentino movimiento, el dolor bombardeó sus sentidos como si cuchillas fueran estarcidas en estratégicos puntos de su cuerpo.

No gritaría… no les daría el gusto…

Horas habían pasado desde la última vez en que estuvo parado por cuanta propia. Horas desde que había sido despojado de su ropa en un débil intento de llevarse con eso su dignidad… algo que ya se habían llevado hace tiempo. Horas desde que ataron sus muñecas colgándolo en el 'Cuarto Helado' como lo había aprendido a llamar al ser uno de sus sitios de extrema frecuencia. Horas desde que bajaron la temperatura al grado nulo para castigarlo por su desobediencia. Pero esta vez no había sido todo, hoy fue tratado especialmente… cada quince minutos un soldado aleatorio entraría con un cubo de agua y con el acostumbrado trato hacia él se lo tiraría sin ninguna cortesía… aunque con cortesía o no en las condiciones en que se encontraba daría el mismo resultado.

— ¿Me he hecho clara?

Contra toda posibilidad Shinji se paró firme, su mano izquierda recta a un lado de su cuerpo y su derecha en su frente saludando al su oficial superior. Su voz salió algo ronca las primeras sílabas pero entonces sus palabras se llenaron con entretenimiento, burla y sobre todo eso mucho desprecio.

— _¡Sir¡Yes¡Sir!_— (— ¡Señor¡Si¡Señor!)

* * *

No olviden dejar sus comentarios. 


	8. Cap7: Tres son multitud

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 7:  
'**Tres son multitud'

* * *

**

—Por cierto, ya estamos en época de elecciones¿verdad?— Ritsuko pregunto sentada a lado del Sub Comandante Fuyutsuki, en el tren.

Sin quitar la vista de su periódico su superior le contestó, restándole importancia. —La verdad es que los Consejeros solo dan la cara, pero es MAGI quien se ocupa de todo.

Junto a Shingeru que escuchaba en silencio la conversación, parada en el tren, Maya habló en voz alta. —¿MAGI son esos tres superordenadores, verdad?

De nuevo el Sub comandante contestó. –Si, todo esta basado en un sistema democrático. Es por eso que usamos tres ordenadores en lugar de uno.

—Entonces los Consejeros hacen lo que dice el ordenador.— La Teniente habló de nuevo.

—Es una política más eficaz y mucho menos costosa.

Pensativamente Maya siguió. —Desde luego en esta ciudad hay mucha ciencia, estamos en la época de la informática.

Oyendo esto Shingeru giró a otro lado su cara para que no lo escucharan. —Que frase tan anticuada.

Recordando algo importante Fuyutsuki giró sus ojos hacia la acompañante en el asiento. —Por cierto, hoy hay una prueba con el Eva-00.

—Sí, hoy a las 10H30 tenemos que hacerle la segunda prueba de aumento de carga.

Regresando su vista al periódico habló. —¿Y sobre nuestra nueva adquisición?—

Ritsuko se abstuvo a contestar unos segundos, sorprendida que él hablara de un tema tan delicado. Ellos habían seleccionado una mínima información que se pasaba a SELEE, lo demás lo conservaban para ellos mismos. Por eso le parecía muy peligroso hablar sobre la adquisición de un ángel vivo en un lugar público.

Ella contestó la anterior pregunta preocupándose en no resbalar algo específico de su boca.

—Se encuentra en estado vegetativo... nos encargamos de eso. A más tardar mañana en la mañana tendré listo el reporte.

—Muy bien.

* * *

Alarmas sonaron por doquier obligando a Ritsuko a tomar acción inmediatamente. 

—Se suspende la prueba. Interrumpan el circuito.

En el hangar de pruebas del Eva-00 todo se oscureció.

—Reconectando la energía.

—Cambio del circuito.

Frente la a Maya la pantalla cristalina-transparente volvió a la vida mostrando los resultados. Ritsuko miro sobre el hombro de la Teniente.

—Sabía que ese era el problema.

—Si.— Maya concordó con su superior. —Me preocupa que la cifra sea 0.08 más baja de lo esperado.

De la otra esquina de la sala un técnico habló preocupado porque todos los esfuerzos se veían en vano. —Es cifra está en el límite de lo que necesitamos. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Tomando un sorbo de su café Dr. Akagi contestó. —Lo intentamos de nuevo. Esta vez bajando la cifra hasta un 0.01... Estén preparados.

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Misato casi lanza un suspiro frustrado al equivocarse de piso. Lo que la detuvo fue el hombre corriendo frente suyo. 

—Hey, espera un momento.

Ella frunció el entrecejo en indecisión, pero finalmente presionó el botón deteniendo las puestas en su lugar.

Kaji se permitió unas respiraciones forzadas cuando el ascensor comenzó su descenso.

—Por un momento pensé que me cerrarías.

Misato le contestó con una mueca.

—Lo hubiera hecho si no tuviera algo importante que discutir contigo.

—Oh¿y eso qué podría ser?

Viendo la forma de pararse y escuchando el bajo tono de su voz, Misato, reaccionó rápidamente.

—No comiences con tus asquerosas ideas...

—Parece que hoy estas muy seria, Misato.

—Es solo porque me decidí hablar contigo.

* * *

Shinji no pudo evitarlo, su vista se desvió durante un segundo a la cabina telefónica donde la última vez había llamado a su padre. 

No queriendo recordar eso enfocó en sus ojos en la figura de Rei quien caminaba a lado suyo.

Asuka se encontraba delante de ellos sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada. Después de haberles dicho que se apresuren en llegar a NERV, nada más salió de su boca.

Él no quería preocuparse. No era la primera ves que lo ignoraba, pero si la primera vez que había durado días.

Fue la discusión que tuvieron en las aguas termales, esa era la conclusión en que había llegado. Pero para alguien que siempre daba disculpas a alguien que odiaba escucharlas, se hacía bastante difícil ofrecerlas.

Ahora tenían que entrar a NERV antes que se cortara la energía.

Shinji casi se olvida que no se dirigían la palabra cuando estuvo a punto de decirle que no importa que llegaran antes si igualmente tendrían que esperar a que terminen de preparar todo manualmente una vez que la luz se corte.

Todo eso podría ser evitado si ellos les dijeran la verdad y evitar todas las cosas que iban a suceder. Pero Asuka se había opuesto vehementemente a esto. Él sabía que ellos podrían creerlos locos pero eso solo duraría hasta que una de sus predicciones se haga realidad.

Ellos podrían inventar algo para que su padre no sospeche que ellos sabían sus planes.

Pero la vehemencia de la negación de Asuka evito que él le explique todo esto.

Él podía preguntar porque se negaba tanto a decirles aparte de lo obvio.

Pero de nuevo, ellos no se hablaban.

—¡Perfecto!— Asuka exclamo mirando ahora sobre su hombro a sus compañeros pilotos. Enfrente de ella la puerta de NERV abierta. —Sigamos.

* * *

El ascensor se detuvo de repente. 

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Creo que se ha ido la electricidad.

Frunciendo el entre cejo Misato contestó. —Ya me he dado cuenta... Pero eso es imposible.

Las luces blancas se apagaron dejando solo las rojas de emergencia.

Misato volvió a hablar. —Que extraño. ¿Habrá ocurrido algún accidente?

—Tal vez a Ritsuko le salió mal la prueba.

—En todo caso pronto activaran el sistema de emergencia.

* * *

En ese mismo momento la energía del cuarto donde efectuaban la prueba se esfumó. 

Ritsuko con el dedo presionado sobre un botón miró nerviosamente alrededor, todos los ojos de sus asistentes posados sobre ella.

—... err... yo no he sido.

* * *

—No hay manera de conectar la línea de emergencia.— Aoba habló, sino fuera porque reconoció su voz el Sub Comandante no lo hubiera identificado en la actual oscuridad dentro de la sala de mando. 

—¿Cómo que no¿Cuántas líneas funcionan?— Fuyutsuki habló inmediatamente.

Debajo del puente de mando una técnica gritó. —¡1.2 en total¡Sólo funcionan las líneas antiguas del número 2-5-6-7!

Fuyutsuki habló de nuevo a Aoba. —Conecta todas las líneas activas a MAGI y a Dogma Central.

—Corremos el riesgo de que se sobrecargue.

—No importa, esto es prioritario.

* * *

—¡Arrrg! Les dije que se apresurarán¿no es así? Ahora miren por no hacerme caso. 

Shinji suspiró, los tres lograron entrar en NERV, pero ahora se encontraban atascados en un ascensor.

—¿Sabías que esto pasaría?

—¿Qué?— Shinji y Asuka preguntaron en unísono.

Rei elaboró. —Por la actitud y las palabras de la Segundo Niño me dan a entender que ella sabía que este corte de energía iba tomar a lugar. Por ese motivo su ansia en llegar rápido. Sin embargo, no logro entender como sabía que esto pasaría.

Shinji pestañó un poco atónito a la forma en que Rei les había hablado, ero como si alguien hablara a un par de cinco años de edad.

En cambio, Asuka prácticamente contaba las palabras de Rei llegando a la conclusión que esta era la primera vez que hablaba tanto desde que la conocía, ya preparando su comentario sarcástico para eso.

Eso era, hasta que el significado de sus palabras le llegara y lo último que necesitaba era la marioneta del Comandante con el conocimiento de su secreto.

—JAJAJAJAJA...¿Cómo se supone que puedo saber algo como esto?... JAJAJAJA— Asuka rió de esa forma no tan convincente que solía hacer. Shinji noto esto e intentó ayudar.

—Vamos, Rei. Tu conoces como es Asuka.— Él sabía que eso no era cierto pero intentado sonar lo más convincente posible. —Siempre apresurando las cosas sin medir consecuencias... ¡Ouch!

No muy inteligente forma de ayudar y Asuka se lo hizo conocer.

—¡Acaso insinúas que soy alguna clase de tonta descuidada!

—N-no, no era eso lo que quería decir.

—Ooooh, entonces ¿qué es lo que querías decir, Tercer Niño?

—La energía auxiliar no se ha conectado.— Rei interrumpió y ella nunca supo cuantas veces le fue agradecida su intervención en la mente del joven Ikari.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—La energía auxiliar debió haber sido conectada hace un minuto, algo debe haber ocurrido.

—¿Y qué se supone que podemos hacer!

—Ir inmediatamente a la sala de mando, por supuesto.

Eso tampoco fue muy inteligente.

A estas alturas, Asuka, echaba humos, literalmente.

—¡Si no te has dado cuenta estamos encerrados, atrapados, SIN SALIDA!

—Eso no es del todo correcto.

—Y dime, niña modelo, como eso no es correcto.— Asuka intentó sonar lo más calmada posible sabiendo que esta vez tenía a la pelo azul.

—Usaremos la ventanilla de seguridad y bajaremos por la escalera de emergencia.

Sino fuera por las rojas luces de emergencia que se encontraban encendidas Shinji podría jurar que el rojo de la cara de la pelirroja era por ira suprimida.

—¿POR QUE NO DIJISTE ESO ANTES!

Por otro lado, tal vez si lo era.

* * *

Esperando por la luz roja Shingeru hablaba solo. Reprochando la vagancia de Misato al enviarlo a él a recoger su ropa. 

Apenas había escuchado los anuncios del corte de energía cuando el semáforo se apagó.

Cuatro técnicos cayeron luego ejercer fuerza para abrir la puerta con una barra de acero. Sin energía, los censores de movimiento para abrir automáticamente las puertas no servían, sellando prácticamente a todos los cuartos de NERV.

Akagi y Maya pasaron sobre ellos al corredor.

—Maya, quiero que vallas al Centro de Mando. Es raro que después de siete minutos no haya vuelto la luz.

—¿Qué hará usted, Sempai?

Ritsuko frunció el entrecejo.

—Tengo un Ángel que visitar.

* * *

—Esto es muy extraño. — Misato comentó. 

— ¿Cuántas líneas tienen? — Kaji la miro pensativo.

—La principal, la secundaria y la de emergencia. No puedo creer que se hayan averiado las tres al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces me temo...

Gendo miró a los técnicos hacer su trabajo. Intentando descubrir el porque del corte de energía. —Sospecho que esto no es una casualidad. Alguien cortó el fluido eléctrico.

—Ahora lo preocupante es que si aparece un Ángel tendremos problemas. — Fuyutsuki dijo encendiendo una vela.

* * *

—Tengo algo en la pantalla. Es un objeto no identificado. 

Los generales de la JASDF observaron dicha pantalla con interés.

—Allí está, en el octavo cuadrante.

—Y ¿qué hacemos?

—Aplicar el programa de defensa. Es la normativa.

—Seguro que el objetivo del Ángel vuelve a ser Neo Tokio-3.

—Si, tienes razón.

—Nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer, como siempre.

* * *

Las gigantes patas del Ángel seguían sin obstáculo sobre el suelo inundado del viejo Tokio. 

Prácticamente in detectado. O al menos así lo era para lo único que puede hacerle frente.

* * *

—Sigue avanzando. — Se escuchó la voz de una operadora. 

—¿Alguna respuesta de Neo Tokio-3? — Preguntó uno de los Generales del ejército japonés.

—Negativo.

—Arrg... ¿qué están esperando los de NERV?

* * *

—Hasta ahora pensaba que estas escaleras eran reliquias del pasado nunca pensé que tendría que bajarlas... al menos no tengo que subirlas.— Ni ella, Ritsuko, sabía si eso era una queja o un agradecimiento.

* * *

—¡Al fin! — Asuka exclamó tocando suelo. Segundos después Rei y Shinji llegaron. 

—¿Por qué no están preparando los Evas? — la misma Asuka preguntó en la oscura bahía.

—Es solo un corte de energía, no hay ningunaza razón para pensar que sea un Ángel.

La pelirroja se quedó callada.

Shinji suspiró internamente.

* * *

—Nada. La línea de teléfono tampoco funciona. — Misato habló cada vez más extrañada.

* * *

En el centro de mando las cosas eran iguales. 

—Es inútil. En el canal de emergencia tampoco hay línea.

* * *

Colgando enojadamente el teléfono el más joven de los generales del JASDF habló. 

—¿Por qué siempre recurren a nosotros cuando pasan estas cosas?

—¿Qué dicen los del Gobierno? — preguntó uno mayor calmadamente... casi aburrido.

—¡Ja! Los de Neo Tokio-2 ya están preparados para salir huyendo.

* * *

Una de las patas de la araña-Ángel paso a solo unos metros del letrero de: Bienvenidos a Neo Tokio-3.

* * *

—Tenemos que comunicarnos con NERV sea como sea. — El mayor de los Generales habló. 

—Si, pero ¿cómo lo hacemos?

—Iremos allí directamente. — El más joven respondió.

* * *

Una avioneta de la JASDF sobrevoló el espacio aéreo de Tokio-3. 

—Aviso de protección civil. Se está aproximando un Objeto No Identificado a la zona. Se ruega a los ciudadanos que acudan a los refugios.

—¡Maldita sea! — Shingeru exclamó escuchando el anuncio. —Pero¿cómo voy hacerlo?

Como una respuesta a su interrogante una camioneta con altoparlantes paso a su lado.

—Vote por Takahashi. Nunca los abandonará en momentos como este.

Shingeru sonrió.

—¡Que suerte!

* * *

Después de haber escuchado el mensaje de Ritsuko de la boca de Maya el Comandante se levantó. 

—Fuyutsuki, encárgate tú.

—Pero Ikari...

—Iré a preparar los Evas.

—Pero ¿cómo¿Lo harás manualmente?

Deteniéndose un segundo en la escalera Gendo habló. —Tenemos combustible de emergencia. — Sin más siguió bajando.

—Si, pero no tenemos pilot...

—¡Hey¡Abridnos la puerta! — El grito de Asuka interrumpió a Fuyutsuki.

Bajando silenciosamente las escaleras Gendo sonrió.

* * *

—Uhf... que calor hace aquí adentro. 

La queja de Misato la escuchó Kaji, mirándola de la esquina de un ojo. Pues ya se había despojado de su chaqueta y portaba solo una delgada blusa sin mangas.

—No funciona el aire condicionado. Hey, Katsuragi. Si tienes tanto calor puedes quitarse esa blusa.

—¡Uhn! — en el pequeño espacio el sonido de sorpresa de Misato se escuchó claramente. La Mayor se escudó su cuerpo son sus manos.

—Vaya. No me digas que todavía tienes vergüenza.

Colocándose de nuevo la chaqueta Misato le respondió indignadamente. —Si crees que puedes aprovecharte de la ocasión, ya puedes olvidarlo.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Este hangar estaba bien escondido. Sin energía, Ritsuko, sabía que solo ella, ni siquiera el Comandante, podría llegar aquí. 

Ella caminó apresuradamente, linterna en mano, sin prestar atención a los restos de los Ángeles que habían derrotado. No podía darse el lujo de distraerse, no cuando algo muy grabe esta por ocurrir.

Solo con su linterna y una que otra computadora aún encendida, estas tenían baterías individuales, no notó el obstáculo en el suelo y con un pequeño grito cayó al suelo.

La linterna cayó metros lejos de ella. Sin molestarse en recogerla buscó con sus manos lo que le causó la caída. Era lo que temía, un cuerpo y por la humedad que encontraron sus manos sabía que no estaba sola.

—¡Manos sobre la cabeza¡Ahora!

Apenas pudo distinguir al soldado apuntándola con una MI5.

Ella sabía que no podía escapar. Pues el soldado portaba unos lentes de visión nocturna, el par de luces rojas en el lugar donde deberían estar sus ojos se lo dijo.

Renuentemente, Ritsuko, cumplió.

—Mi nombre es Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. Soy la Directora del Proyecto E. No creo que usted sepa quien soy ni que lugar es este...

—¡Silencio!

La paciencia de la rubia se acabó.

—¡Hay un Ángel vivo aquí¡Y sin energía que lo mantenga dormido puede despertar en cualquier momento y nos matará a todos!

Como una señal un rugido se escuchó, el suelo tembló y armas sonaron.

Solo una cosa pasó por la mente de Ritsuko antes de perder la conciencia.

_¡Maldición!

* * *

_

—... ¡Que los Evas quiten el resto de los anclajes de las puertas! — La voz del Comandante apenas se escuchó con todo el ruido del esfuerzo humano para activar a los Evas manualmente.

Y otra mala noticia llegó.

—Un Ángel se está acercando, hay que preparar a los Evas inmediatamente. — Shingeru recién había llegado, la camioneta frenando a raya.

Maya no pudo contener la sorpresa. — ¡Oh Dios!

* * *

—No es como no lo hemos hecho antes. — Asuka habló intentando ocultar su incertidumbre. 

—Pero esta vez no tenemos un plan.

—Como si el anterior fuera un buen plan, Tercero.

—Piloto Ikari tiene razón. Esta vez los Ángeles no tienen un común patrón de conducta.

—¡No importa! — Asuka habló con una sonrisa. —Tengo un buen plan.

* * *

—Shinji.— Asuka habló deteniéndolo de seguir a Rei. El plan de Asuka era que ella valla sola contra el Noveno Ángel y que Rei y él se encarguen del Décimo Ángel. —Recuerda que no hay energía y Magi no puede leer nuestras lecturas de sincronización.— Con eso dicho la pelirroja desapareció bajando el conducto. 

Shinji sonrió al recordatorio. Ahora era libre usar todo su poder sin miedo de que su padre lo descubra.

* * *

Como lo había dicho MAGI no estaba conectada a sus Evas. Era mucha ayuda que Shinji y ella podía usar todo su porcentaje de sincronización sin esperar preguntas o repercusiones. Pero el lado malo era que tampoco podía recibir órdenes. 

Shinji tenía suerte, pues él sabía el camino por donde él Ángel pasaría. Ya lo había vivido una vez.

Pero ella era una diferente historia. Sin embargo esta era su responsabilidad por cambiar las cosas. Ahora tenía que descubrir el camino a Dogma Terminal antes que el Décimo Ángel.

Ahora tenían que aprovechar sus conocimientos de los acontecimientos que sucederían y esperánzadormante Shinji y Rei no perderían sus baterías derrotando al Ángel y viniendo en su ayuda con energía suficiente.

No que necesitaría su ayuda. Bien podría sola con este Ángel.

Entonces la tierra tembló.

* * *

Shinji resbaló en el conducto por el temblor, pero Ayanami fue rápida agarrándolo. 

Shinji sonrió. —Gracias...

Rei no contestó, su rostro enrojecido a la sonrisa.

Uno segundos después ambos Evas se encontraban en la superficie. A no muy larga distancia el Décimo Ángel.

El Tercer Niño miró detenidamente al Ángel. Antes se había dicho a si mismo no huir, pero eso solo duraría un tiempo antes que lo haría de nuevo. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que pasaría si los Ángel no eran derrotados, si Tercer impacto no era detenido.

De repente, el regresar el tiempo no parecía tan malo.

—¡Rei, cúbreme!

* * *

Sexto sentido, intuición... llámelo como quiera. El momento en que el temblor se detuvo supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. 

Arrastrándose velozmente llegó al conducto que esperaba y usando sus pies y manos se deslizó hasta tocar fondo.

Ignorando el ardor en sus manos debido al alto grado de sincronización corrió todo lo que podía con el LCL por encima de sus rodillas y subiendo a cada paso.

Ella sonrió, de alguna forma, sabiendo que este era el camino a Dogma Terminal.

La primera barrera calló ante la tremenda fuerza del puño de la Unidad-02 igual que la segunda. Cuando la tercera y última puerta calló la Eva frenó abruptamente enviando una enorme ola rojiza que cubrió durante una fracción de segundo lo que la Segundo Niño fue testigo.

La ola calló y envió LCL por doquier.

De nuevo lo pudo ver.

El lago de LCL.

La colosal cruz roja.

El gigante blanco... Lilith, el Segundo Ángel.

* * *

La primera ráfaga de balas rebotó contra el campo AT permitiendo al Eva-01 acercarse lo suficiente para expandir su propio campo AT anulando el del Ángel. 

Segunda ráfaga de balas siguieron...

Moviendo su centro rápidamente, el Ángel, disparó ácido desintegrando las balas antes que lo hieran.

Con el peligro resuelto el Ángel giró hacia la unidad de prueba lanzando el ácido. Shinji gritó cuando la armadura de su hombro se desintegró. Sin parar el chorro del líquido corrosivo lo dirigió hacia la unidad prototipo provocando que Ayanami se oculte detrás de un edificio.

Rodando en el suelo se esforzó en seguir anulando el campo AT. Levantándose rápidamente ensayó una de las piruetas que tantas veces había visto de Asuka en las simulaciones de combate, para pasar sobre la criatura. En medio aire lanzó su cuchillo progresivo enterrándolo en su centro terminando con la amenaza.

El aterrizaje no fue tan bueno como los de Asuka pero al menos salio ileso.

Un Ángel menos.

* * *

Ella sabía lo que era, sabía lo que representaba y sabía para lo que servía. La pregunta era ¿si lo destruía todo acabaría? 

Del otro lado de Asuka la pared se abrió y el enemigo apareció.

Ambos combatientes se miraron, Eva-02 y el Noveno Ángel a costados diferentes del hangar y en medio el Segundo Ángel.

Asuka observó que el aspecto del Ángel era muy diferente a la última vez que luchó contra él. Perecería ser que evolucionó diferentemente debido al ambiente en que se encontraba.

Era una especia de gusano con patas. Solo que este gusano no tenía el cuerpo blando sino mucho más dura que una roca y al aparecer podía provocar terremotos cuando se adentraba en la tierra.

La alemana gruñó habiendo esperado lo suficiente, paciencia nunca fue lo suyo.

La Unidad-02 corrió a toda velocidad que le permitía el LCL, cerca de su cintura, atacar al Ángel y este se apresuró desapareciendo en la tierra.

Asuka frenó espantada al darse cuenta que había caído en una trampa. Dando vuelta vio al Ángel saliendo de la tierra a solo unos metros del gigante blanco.

Ella sabía que nunca podía hacerlo.

El Ángel saltó hacia Lilith chocando con la barrera de hexágonos anaranjados.

Asuka sonrió en alivio al ver a la unidad púrpura entrando a Dogma Terminal, su mano extendida creando el campo AT entre el Ángel y Lilith. Segundos después la unidad prototipo también hizo su aparición.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto, baka?

Shinji se sonrojó. —No sabía que camino tomar...

—Torpe...— Ella lo dijo sin malicia. —De acuerdo, este es el plan...

—No.

Asuka se sorprendió demasiado como para contestar apropiadamente y en su lugar solo pudo decir una palabra.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo un mejor plan... Ayanami y yo haremos guardia aquí y tú te encargas del Ángel.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras veían al Ángel alejarse del campo AT.

Entonces Asuka habló.

—¿Esto quieres decir que al fin admites mi superioridad al quedarte como mi apoyo?

—Uhn...

—¡Y que no se te olvide!

El LCL bañó a los Evas de Rei y Shinji cuando la Eva carmesí atacó al Ángel. De nuevo el Ángel se escapó rápidamente del ataque excavando el suelo pero en vez de salir lejos del enemigo salió debajo de él.

—¡Asuka!

La pelirroja forzó a su Eva a levantarse, de nuevo frente al Ángel.

—¡Silencio, baka! Acabo de darme cuenta de algo.

Ella repitió una y otra vez el ataque apenas esquivando las sorprendidas apariciones de Ángel, más de una vez la criatura provocó un temblor restando equilibrio al Eva y golpeándolo.

—¿Pero que está haciendo?

—Haciendo su campo de batalla— Rei contestó, aún cuando la pregunta no era dirigida a su persona.

Shinji miró extrañamente a la pelicorta entonces regresó su atención a la batalla. Preguntándose que quiso decir con campo de batalla hasta que se dio cuenta lo que estaba cambiando. Las continuas veces que él Ángel se adentraba a la tierra llevaba consigo LCL. Al principio les llegaba cerca de la cintura ahora ya estaba a la altura de sus tobillos.

—¡No! — Asuka gritó cuando el Ángel golpeó fuertemente su espalda destruyendo las baterías externas equipadas.

El conteo regresivo pareció en la cápsula burlándose de la pelirroja. Moliendo sus dientes, Asuka, sentenció el combate.

—¡No más estrategia¡Es hora que mueras!

La velocidad fue abrumadora, tanto así que si tuviera más espacio se escucharía un boom al pasar la velocidad supersónica. El cazado no pudo hacer nada contra el cazador.

El cuchillo progresivo impacto ferozmente a la criatura. Cuerpo duro y compacto se opuso ante el arma. El mango se partió dejando la hoja incrustada en la piel.

El Ángel se sacudió rápidamente tumbando al Eva-02 quien rodó lejos.

Cuando Asuka se levantó solo pudo ver la impresionante figura del Ángel. Antes cuando solo se arrastraba y con el LCL solo se podía una pequeña parte. Ahora, parado, se observaba la colosal figura, casi tres veces el tamaño de los Evas.

—Mein Gott...

Este Ángel había dado muchos problemas, casi y terminado con su vida la primera vez que lo combatió. Su velocidad de adaptarse al ambiente era impresionante, lo que usualmente toma millones de años en suceder esta criatura evolucionaba en, lo que parecía ser cuestión de días. En el volcán y aquí su 'piel' negra era suficientemente resistente para oponerse a su cuchillo. Y con todo eso ni siquiera usaba un campo AT.

Pensando en esto último, Asuka intuyó que era que su evolución no era completa. Después de todos los Ángeles eran la posible evolución de los humanos al punto de poder controlar sus campos AT. Si este Ángel no podía controlarlo significaba que aún faltaba algún paso en su evolución.

Si eso era cierto¿hasta que punto este Ángel era de poderoso?

Si NERV no lo hubiera encontrado tal vez se hubiera mostrado como el verdadero último Ángel. Y con más poder que cualquier otro.

Sea como sea tenía que ser detenido aquí y ahora.

Su increíble velocidad se mostró de nuevo, sabiendo que no podía prolongar más esta batalla. Saltando con su pie extendido el Ángel la esquivó, pero eso era lo que Asuka quería.

Su pie golpeó la pared que casi cedió al impacto y usando su inercia como catapulta fue directo hacia el expuesto Ángel. Su mano golpeó de lleno la cuchilla...

—¡Ahhhhhhhh!— Asuka gritó cuando la cuchilla atravesó la mano de su Eva enviando dolor a sus nervios conectados. Del otro lado la cuchilla ya había atravesado el caparazón de la criatura.

La Unidad-02 cayó junto al Ángel deslizando el arma fuera de la herida enviando un chorro de sangre por el aire.

—¡Asuka!— Shinji gritó viendo la herida en la mano.

—¡Arrg! Estoy... bien...

El dolor se escuchaba en su voz. Shinji no sabía si fruncir el entrecejo a su terquedad o sonreír aliviado.

Rei, Asuka y Shinji miraron silenciosos como el Ángel agonizaba en el suelo por pérdida de sangre.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro¿No hay más? 

—Me temo que no.

—Entonces que esta pasando aquí... ¿cómo ellos...?

—No lo sé, Misato.— Kaji suspiró. —Pero sea lo que sea que está pasando... o pasó ni siquiera NERV lo sabe.

—Ahora me estas diciendo... ¿que vaya y se los pregunte?

—¿Por qué no? El método directo siempre ha sido tu fuerte.

—¡No seas estúpido!— Ella dijo rápidamente, sabiendo muy bien a que se refería y agradeciendoa laoscuridad por ocultar su sonrojo. —Ellos solo me darán una mentira.

Ella tenía razón y Kaji lo sabía.

—Entonces déjamelo a mí.

Enseguida las luces volvieron y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

* * *

—¿Estás bien? — Shinji preguntó viendo a la pelirroja masajear su mano. 

La mencionada suspiro mirándolo de lado.

—Si...

Silencio.

—Esa...— Shinji pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras. —... fue una buena pelea.

Ella no sonrió.

—Espero que con eso te quede claro que soy perfectamente capas de acabar con el resto de Ángeles sola.

Asuka lo miro como frunció el entrecejo y como apretó sus labios juntos para evitar de responder a su comentario.

Esta vez si sonrió, pero dándole la espalda para que no la viera.

—Aunque... con tu ayuda las cosas pueden ser más fáciles.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas:** ¡A los tiempos! Este capítulo si me costó y esa es una de las razones por lo que me alegra al fin subirlo de una buena vez por todas. Espero que esa rapidez no influya mal en mi escritura. 

Aunque probablemente lo hará.

Como ven esta vez ya comienza haber significativas diferencias con la trama original.

Para el próximo capítulo, lo único que tengo planeado, Rei comienza a ser primordial en el plan de Asuka y Shinji (¡Si! Más protagonismo de Rei). Voy hacer algo que no he hecho con Rei en mis otros fanfic. E indudablemente las repercusiones de lo que paso aquí.

Para los que estén esperando noticias de mi último fanfic, 'Regresando a Casa', pues ya estoy en las últimas escenas y la única razón por la cual todavía no termino es porque quería terminar este capítulo que están leyendo primero.

Como realmente, realmente quiero deshacerme de este capítulo ya dejo de escribir para subirlo.


End file.
